Le Souffle de l'Aube
by Hebeny
Summary: Il veut conquérir son royaume ennemi ; elle est la clé de sa réussite. Yûki, Protectrice du Royaume de Metropolis, est livrée comme otage à Jack Atlas, monarque du royaume de Domino, dans le but de servir malgré elle les sombres desseins du souverain. Ou comment deux êtres opposés par le devoir et les valeurs se retrouvent liés l'un à l'autre par la force des évènements. Jack x OC.
1. Chapitre 1 : Triomphe

**_Titre_ :**_Le Souffle de l'Aube_

**_Disclaimer :_**_ 99% des personnages mentionnés dans cette histoire sont tirés de l'animé Yu-Gi-Oh 5D's. Seul le personnage de Yûki vient de mon imaginaire._

_**Rating :** Je laisse un gentil T pour le moment, histoire de rester convenable. Il se pourrait très probablement que cette bienséance finisse par avoir raison de moi et se transforme en rating M durant l'histoire. Voilà voilà._

_Que dire ?_

_Cette histoire fait des tours et des loopings pas possible dans mon esprit depuis maintenant plusieurs mois, alors je me suis dit que la poster sur ce site m'aiderais peut-être à m'en débarrasser. Non pas que je ne l'aime pas. Bien au contraire. Je ne sais pas pourquoi j'ai dit ça..._

_Bref._

_J'ai remarqué aussi que cette fandom était étonnamment déserte depuis quelques temps. Certes, la sortie de l'animé remonte à maintenant quelques années. Mais tout de même, seulement 22 fictions françaises, dont plus des trois-quart qui ne comportent qu'un unique chapitre... C'est pour le moins désertique. Allons, chers auteurs tricolores, un peu d'inspiration que diable !  
_

_Aussi, malgré l'univers plus médiéval dans lequel se déroule mon petit conte, j'ai voulu garder l'un des principal attrait de l'animé et de la franchise Yu-Gi-Oh en général, à savoir les monstres. J'espère que la manière dont j'ai choisit de les introduire ne vous semblera pas trop complexe à assimiler._

_Au pire, je ferais un petit dictionnaire récapitulatif pour les plus troublés d'entre vous._

_Dernière petite remarque avant que je ne vous lâche - je ne vous agace pas ein ? Qui a dit oui ?! - n'hésitez pas, je vous supplie même de le faire, à me prévenir si vos yeux aguerris aperçoivent durant leur lecture une petite faute qui tenterait de se dissimuler parmi les autres mots bien orthographiés. Ces petites bêtes là semblent prendre plaisir à venir s'immiscer sans mon consentement dans mes écrits._

_Sur ce, bonne lecture !_

* * *

_Chapitre 1_

_Triomphe_

* * *

« Allons Yusei, tu peux faire mieux que ça ! »

Dans la cours du palais royal, les bruits de coups raisonnaient à un rythme effréné. Les deux corps s'opposant s'entrechoquaient dans une même cadence comme une danse millimétrée, les avant-bras bloquant les coups adverses, un mouvement vif esquivant de justesse un coup de pied dans les tibias.

Se repositionnant au mieux sur ses appuis, Yusei ripostait comme il le pouvait aux coups de celle qui lui faisait face. Esquiver au bon moment, éviter les revers, tenter une frappe au niveau des côtes, se remettre aussitôt en position pour se préparer au prochain coup. Profitant d'une mauvaise réception sur ses appuis, son assaillante lui assena un coup de paume précis dans l'abdomen, avant de se glisser derrière lui pour le frapper durement à la nuque, le faisant s'effondrer face contre terre sous le choc.

La tête enfoui dans le terreau des jardins, Yusei toussait pour expirer le nuage de poussière qui endiguait ses poumons. Posant ses mains à plat sur le sol, il se redressa pour s'asseoir, soupirant en constatant que ses vêtements étaient couverts de terre. Ce coup-là lui vaudrait sûrement des crampes le lendemain, ainsi qu'une réprimande de sa mère. S'entraîner aux joutes physiques avec ses vêtements de valeurs n'était pas la chose la plus avisé qu'il eu fait.

Au dessus de lui son opposante émettait un claquement de langue désapprobateur, les bras croisés et le sourcil levé lui donnant l'air d'un parent réprobateur.

« Alors, quelle excuse vas tu me sortir cette fois, cher Prince ? Un muscle ankylosé durant notre dernier entraînement ? Un élan soudain de galanterie envers la plus fervente gardienne de ton royaume ? Ou bien encore un brusque rappel de tes leçons de bonnes manières t'interdisant formellement d'agresser une demoiselle ?

\- Non, rien de tout ça, dit-il en époussetant ses mains sur ses cuisses. Plutôt un sentiment de bonheur incontrôlable qui m'envahit depuis l'aube et m'empêche de me concentrer pleinement.

\- Ah oui c'est vrai, la fameuse réunion père-fils a donc eu lieu ce matin. Ça m'étais complètement sortie de l'esprit.

\- Tu mens très mal Yûki, l'accusa t-il.

\- Seulement quand je le veux bien, » elle rit, tendant la main pour aider son ami à se relever, qui l'accepta avec gratitude.

Fudo Yusei, prince de son statut, était un jeune homme approchant de sa vingt-et-unième année, aux yeux bleus cobalt et au teint halé typique du climat ensoleillé du Royaume de Metropolis. Ses cheveux brun possédaient d'étranges et singulières mèches couleur d'or, caractéristique physique unique aux membres de la famille royale de Metropolis, qui semblait se transmettre depuis des générations à chaque nouveau descendant de la royauté. Il était d'une nature fraternelle, sociale et magnanime, et son tempérament obstiné causait même aux personnes les plus vindicatives à son encontre à se rapprocher inévitablement de lui.

C'était un fait ; plus on passait de temps en sa compagnie, plus il devenait difficile de ne pas devenir un de ses alliés.

« Néanmoins, continua t-elle, si tu négliges autant ton entraînement au profit de pensées plus florales je serais forcée de suspendre tes exercices journaliers jusqu'à ce que tu sois plus enclin à y participer. Et cela ne risque pas de plaire à notre bon Roi, ajouta t-elle en haussant un sourcil taquin.

\- Oserais-tu donc me laisser de côté au profit d'un autre élève à cause d'un léger écart d'attention ?

\- Vous savez bien que vous êtes l'unique personne qui importe à mes yeux, Votre Altesse, dit-elle en accompagnant ses mots d'une révérence théâtrale.

\- Je ne te savais pas avoir une telle inclinaison pour moi.

\- Jamais je n'oserais mon prince, affirma Yûki en se redressant. Et puis je sais de source sur que vous serez bientôt déjà pris, ajouta t-elle avec un clin d'œil complice.

\- Et pourrais-je savoir quelle est l'identité de l'effronté qui a osé tenir pareil propos ?

\- Une personne que je tiens en haute estime et que jamais je n'oserais trahir.

\- Pas même si ton prince te l'ordonnais ?

\- Ce serait trahir mon honneur. »

Yusei se mit à rire en retirant les derniers grains de poussières de ses cheveux, attrapant sa veste laissée de côté pour l'entraînement sous l'œil attentif de son instructrice.

Yûki avait à un moment fait partie de ces personnes vindicatives. Elle avait aperçue Yusei pour la première fois au cours d'une cérémonie d'entrée donnée en l'honneur des nouveaux membres fraîchement promu de la Garde Intra-Muros, à laquelle elle avait participé en tant que l'un des soldats nominés. Yusei avait alors dix-huit ans, et était venu en tant qu'invité d'honneur féliciter les nouvelles recrues de la Garde de Metropolis. Une forme de devoir royal envers son pays qu'il accomplissait avec de plus en plus de rigueur, au fur et à mesure que son âge grandissant lui conférait également plus de responsabilité en tant qu'héritier légitime.

Lors de son arrivée sur l'estrade elle était assise au premier rang, réservé aux meilleurs de sa promotion, et avait assisté au première loge à son discours de congratulation. Elle avait bien dût admettre qu'il serait sûrement loin d'être un mauvais héritier lorsque son tour viendrait de monter sur le trône ; il savait parler avec aisance, était droit, fier, pouvait s'imposer parmi la foule, et son désir de réussir était communicatif.

Mais quelque chose l'avait malgré tout dérangé chez lui. Une sorte de méfiance face à son attitude enjouée et son assurance peut-être un peu trop démonstrative à son goût. Elle le trouvait trop jeune, trop irresponsable, trop gâté pour assumer son rôle d'héritier. Ce ressentiment ne l'avait jamais vraiment quittée.

Jusqu'au jour où les circonstances l'avait de nouveau amenée à se retrouver en sa présence, cette fois-ci sur le champ de bataille.

La pauvreté croissante du royaume voisin de Satellite avait causé de nombreux habitants à fuir le pays dans l'espoir de trouver meilleur vie ailleurs. Parmi eux, certains en désespoir de moyen ou simplement par profit avaient décidés de s'allier par dizaines pour piller les villages ruraux avoisinant Metropolis, détruisant les récoltes et volant les biens des villageois. Cette menace grandissante se rapprochant chaque jour d'avantage de la capitale, il avait été décidé d'envoyer une unité spéciale afin de stopper l'avancée des pilleurs par le Nord. Yûki avait alors été désignée pour être à la tête des opérations, et le jour du départ de la troupe, elle avait été informée que le prince se joindrait à eux et leur viendrait en aide s'il devait y avoir des complications.

Cet arrangement conclu dans son dos n'avait fait qu'augmenter son aigreur vis-à-vis de Yusei. Elle n'avait pas réussit à comprendre pourquoi il tenait tant à les accompagner. La simple idée de penser qu'en venant avec eux, le prince s'imaginait gagner les faveurs du peuple sans trop risquer de donner de sa personne, au vue de la menace minime que générait quelques pilleurs de récolte, la faisait fulminer de rage.

Mais arrivé au point de ralliement, la situation s'était si brusquement dégradée que la colère toujours présente dans son esprit avait très vite laissé place à l'état d'alerte.

Les attaques étaient venues de tout les côtés, surprenant les soldats à cheval et effrayant les montures. Des flèches arrivaient sur eux par dizaines, dispersant la troupe qui s'agitaient dans tout les sens pour éviter les projectiles meurtriers. Encore étourdit par le choc de l'attaque surprise, Yûki s'apprêtait à sonner la retraite, lorsqu'un immense jet de flamme s'était abattu dans leur direction, atteignant mortellement plusieurs soldats.

Les flammes embrassaient les champs d'herbes entourant la garnison, causant le chaos total dans la troupe. Les fumées noires provoquées par les cultures calcinées envahissaient peu à peu le ciel et réduisaient la visibilité des soldats, ainsi que les chances de pouvoir discerner leurs opposants.

Mais parmi ces émanations obscures une forme s'était malgré tout distinguée, dépassant de plusieurs mètres les conifères poussant près des champs de récolte ; celle d'un gigantesque serpent de feu s'élevant au dessus des flammes, la gueule grande ouverte prête à enflammer de nouveau les champs de blé.

_« Soldats, reformez les rangs ! Retranchez-vous vers les collines au Nord et préparez-vous au combat ! L'un de nos ennemis possède une Invocation et il n'est peut-être pas le seul, nous devons stopper à tout pris leur avancée avant qu'ils ne menacent la sécurité de nos frontières ! Sherry, on engage la formation A ! _

_\- À vos ordres, commandante ! »_

L'ordre époumoné par Yûki avait été comme un brusque rappel à la raison de son unité. Ressaisissant avec vigueur le harnais de leur monture, la troupe avait rétablit sa formation et s'était mise à cavaler en direction du lieu indiqué par Yûki pour tenter de se mettre à l'abri des flammes.

Ce n'était censé être que de simples pilleurs de moisson, personne ne les avait mis au courant d'une telle puissance d'attaque. Encore moins que l'un d'entre eux possédait une Invocation aussi dangereuse.

Tout les humains ne possédaient pas une Invocation. Ces esprits, dont l'existence elle-même restait encore flou aux yeux des hommes, semblaient venir d'un autre monde coexistant avec celui des hommes, et possédaient des pouvoirs extraordinaires capables d'édifier comme de causer la destruction. Ces êtres avaient la capacité de communiquer avec les humains et pouvaient s'ils le désiraient décider de s'attacher à l'un d'entre eux, créant un lien indéfectible et inébranlable.

Les raisons de leur choix restaient parfois inconnues, mais lorsque cela se produisait, ces esprits pouvaient alors apparaître à tout moment, dès que l'humain auquel ils étaient liées le demandait, pour lui prêter sa force et le protéger jusqu'à la fin de son existence.

Posséder une Invocation était un signe de puissance ainsi qu'une grande fierté pour les hommes. Il n'était pas rare de voir un Invocateur rejoindre les rangs de l'armée afin d'utiliser ses facultés pour protéger son pays. La Garde Royale de Metropolis, chargée de veiller nuit et jour à la sûreté de la famille souveraine, était de ce fait exclusivement composée des meilleurs Invocateurs du pays, afin d'assurer au mieux la sécurité de la couronne.

Mais tout comme les humains, il existait autant d'Invocations malveillantes que bienveillantes. Et il arrivait que certaines choisissent de se lier à des humains dont les intentions étaient bien moins louables que ceux de la Garde.

Yûki observait le champs de bataille en flammes, essayant d'élaborer au plus vite une stratégie de riposte en attendant le moment clé. Cinq de ses hommes étaient déjà inaptes au combat à cause d'une seule frappe ; un simple bataillon n'allait probablement pas suffire à les arrêter si plusieurs d'entre eux possédaient des Invocations similaires à ce serpent.

_« N'espérez pas pouvoir vous enfuir aussi facilement !_ avait crié l'un des pilleurs, dissimulé derrière les flammes. _Vous autres de Metropolis allez payer pour vous être montrés aussi égoïste et rapiat pendant que notre peuple criait famine ! »_

Serpentant entre les flammes en laissant une traînée enflammée derrière lui, le gigantesque python s'était mit aussitôt en mouvement et talonnait de près la troupe metropolitienne, faisant siffler sa langue chaque seconde un peu plus près des soldats. Yûki, qui était restée à l'arrière de l'unité pour fermer le groupe et avoir une vue d'ensemble sur sa troupe, sentait la chaleur incandescente émanant du serpent se rapprocher à grande vitesse de son échine.

_« Sherry, la formation !_

_\- Je l'ai presque, commandante ! » _

Se tournant une nouvelle fois pour observer l'avancée fulgurante du reptile, Yûki avait retenue un frisson en tombant face aux deux yeux topazes qui la guettaient à seulement une trentaine de mètre de sa monture, semblant briller d'une excitation morbide. Ils allaient manquer de temps.

Réprimant un juron, Yûki regardait autour d'elle, cherchant un moyen de gagner quelques secondes, quand un feulement lourd s'était mit à résonner derrière elle, faisant se cambrer de peur la plupart des montures de l'unité. Resserrant de toute ses forces la prise de sur son harnais, Yûki avait juste eu le temps de se tourner pour voir le reptile se dresser brusquement sur toute sa longueur, ouvrant de nouveau son immense gueule rougeoyante pour se préparer à lancer un autre jet de flamme.

Il ne lui avait pas fallut longtemps pour évaluer la faible distance séparant sa troupe de la déflagration qui s'apprêtait à leur tomber dessus.

_Si cette attaque nous atteint, c'est la garnison toute entière qui risque d'y passer !_

_« Sherry, c'est maintenant ou jam-! »_

Mais son ordre avait été subitement engloutit par une détonation venue de nul-part, causant un gigantesque flash lumineux qui avait envahit les alentours du champ de bataille, recouvrant entièrement le bataillon. Yûki avait cessé de respirer l'espace d'un instant, croyant que le serpent venait de lancer son attaque fatidique. Mais rien ne vint.

_« Qu'est-ce que-... »_

Un puissant rugissement avait soudain retentit au dessus de la troupe, créant un sursaut d'effroi au cheval de Yûki qui tentait tant bien que mal de le maîtriser, ainsi qu'à ceux du reste de ses soldats restés tous désespérément immobiles au milieu du champ d'herbe, paralysés par la peur. Levant le regard vers la source de lumière, Yûki avait plissé les yeux pour essayer de distinguer la cause de ce phénomène.

_« Stardust... »_

Quelques mètres au dessus de sa tête, un énorme dragon blanc au poitrail bleu vif se dressait au milieu du champ de blé, les ailes grandes ouvertes face au serpent de feu, répondant à ses sifflements d'intimidations par des grondements sinistres.

Stardust Dragon, le gardien de la famille royale de Metropolis.

Cet esprit était connu et adulé par tout les citoyens du Royaume de Metropolis, qui le percevaient comme le symbole du pays, le protecteur et gardien du peuple metropolitien ainsi que de sa nation. Il s'était lié il y a de cela des siècles à la famille royale de Metropolis, se léguant comme un héritage familial de descendant en descendant, et protégeait chaque nouvel héritier au trône en devenant son Invocation.

C'était la première fois que Yûki voyait Stardust Dragon de ses propres yeux, et son apparition la laissait un instant sans voix. Il émergeait de lui une telle puissance apparente qu'elle sentait tout son corps se détendre l'espace d'un instant, comme rassuré par sa simple présence. Mais son instinct de soldat avait rapidement reprit le dessus, et la situation dans laquelle elle se trouvait elle-même ainsi que son bataillon lui revenait brutalement à l'esprit.

Cherchant rapidement du regard les membres de sa troupe, elle avait fait claquer la hanse de son cheval et était partie au galop, se dirigeant avec hargne droit vers l'un de ses soldats, immobile juste en dessous de Stardust, un bras levé vers lui comme pour lui communiquer ses mouvements.

_« Ramenez immédiatement votre dragon !_

_\- Le ramener ? _s'était exclamé Yusei._ Il est la seule chose qui empêche ce serpent de réduire toute la troupe en poussière !_

_\- Ne discutez pas et faites ce que je vous dit ! »_

Yusei était resté un instant interdit face à la fureur soudaine de sa commandante. Tournant son regard vers son Invocation, il avait observé un instant son dragon, semblant attendre son avis pour agir. Rappeler Stardust signifierait laisser ce serpent de nouveau libre d'agir. Il ne lui faudrait que quelques secondes pour anéantir le reste du bataillon en un souffle.

Au dessus d'eux, Stardust battait violemment des ailes pour repousser tant bien que mal le reptile au plus loin de la troupe, faisant siffler le serpent de rage qui s'enroulait sur lui-même pour se protéger des bourrasques du dragon.

Hochant lentement la tête en signe d'approbation, Yusei s'était tourné vers son dragon et l'avait fait disparaître d'un simple mouvement de tête, ne laissant qu'un nuage de poussière étincelante derrière lui.

Sentant probablement la disparition de son opposant, le gigantesque reptile avait fait de nouveau siffler sa langue en signe de victoire, et se redressait presque aussitôt pour faire valoir sa puissance, grondant sa colère face à Yusei et Yûki à présent sans défense.

Yusei resserrait nerveusement sa prise sur son harnais, les yeux fixés sur le python rougeâtre qui lui renvoyait un regard haineux, et sentait son cheval reculer de peur. Mais la main de Yûki avait saisit violemment la hanse de sa monture, l'empêchant d'aller plus loin. Ses yeux demeuraient irrémédiablement fixés sur le serpent, attendant le moment propice, et lorsque le reptile s'était mit à serpenter de nouveau en direction duo, la gueule grande ouverte, Yûki avait hurlée jusqu'à en cracher ses poumons :

_« MAINTENANT ! » _

Traversant le champs de blé en quelques secondes, une flèche en argent avait sifflée au visage de Yusei, évitant le reptile de feu et les arbres du domaine pour venir se planter dans l'abdomen d'un pilleur dissimulé derrière l'un des conifères de la prairie, qui s'était effondré raide mort sur le sol roussie.

Au même moment, l'immense serpent s'était alors mit à couiner de douleur, se tordant dans tout les sens en poussant des cris strident avant de brutalement disparaître dans une explosion de poussière écarlate, laissant un silence de mort derrière lui.

_« Suivez moi. »_

Le ton sec de Yûki avait brutalement ramené Yusei à la réalité, les yeux toujours fixés vers le champ où se trouvait il y a encore quelques secondes le monstre qui aurait très probablement causé leur mort.

Encore sous le choc, il avait suivit sans mot sa commandante en direction d'un regroupement d'arbres pour se mettre hors de vue des pilleurs et de leurs potentiels archers. Imitant sa supérieure, il était descendu de selle pour attacher la hanse de son cheval à l'une des branches d'un arbre, observant d'un œil les flammes du champ de blé s'éteindre une à une.

Il avait juste eu juste le temps de se tourner pour faire face à sa commandante avant de sentir la douleur cuisante d'une claque en plein visage, le faisant perdre l'équilibre l'espace d'un instant.

_« Si votre plan est de servir de sacrifice humain pour éviter à l'un de vos fantassins d'être blessé, alors vous pouvez tout aussi bien rentrer vous réfugier dans votre palais. Je ne veux aucun suicidaire à l'intérieur de mes rangs, _avait sifflée Yûki d'une colère froide.

_\- Je voulais simplement éviter qu'il y ai plus de pertes inutiles dans ce combat-_

_\- Risquer votre vie chaque fois qu'un soldat est en mauvaise posture n'est pas une stratégie à adopter ! Ici c'est un champ de bataille, il n'y a pas de place pour les actes héroïques. Il faut réfléchir avant d'agir et penser à l'intérêt commun avant tout. Vous êtes l'héritier de Metropolis, vous devez rester en vie avant tout pour pouvoir ensuite être là pour votre pays afin de l'aider à se reconstruire après la bataille. C'est ça votre premier devoir envers votre peuple ! »_

La main sur sa joue endolorie, le prince fixait sa commandante les yeux grands ouverts, semblant ne rien comprendre aux raisons de sa fureur. Les poings serrés, Yûki sentait sa colère atteindre un point de non-retour. Le voir toujours aussi désespérément ignorant et dans l'incompréhension totale après ce qu'il venait de se passer lui mettait les nerfs à vifs. Elle n'avait pas de temps à accorder à un enfant impulsif et buté, alors que son unité attendait ses ordres à quelques mètres de là.

_« Votre dragon est connu presque partout dans le monde comme étant l'Invocation de votre famille. En le sortant ainsi à la vue de tous, vous venez de signaler à nos ennemis que le prince du Royaume de Metropolis se trouvait dans nos rangs ! Pensez-vous qu'il soit avisé de leurs faire savoir que le futur dirigeant du pays qu'ils exècrent se trouve à simplement quelques centaines de mètres d'eux, avec seulement une dizaine de soldat pour le protéger ?_

_\- J-Je n'avais pas pensé à-_

_\- Évidemment que vous n'y avez pas pensé, vous ne connaissez strictement rien aux préceptes du combat et encore moins à la manière d'utiliser une Invocation lors d'une bataille ! Le simple fait que vous soyez ici malgré votre inexpérience flagrante est une bêtise monumentale. Je comprends que vous ayez voulu participer à cette expédition dans le but de montrer à tout Metropolis votre capacité à protéger le royaume, mais cela ne vous donne en aucun cas le droit d'agir sur votre propre initiative, et mettre de ce fait en péril la mission comme vous venez juste de le faire. C'est pour cette raison qu'un soldat se doit de toujours suivre le commandement de son supérieur, et ne jamais discuter ses ordres ! »_

Yûki essayait tant bien que mal de retrouver son calme, essoufflée par ses émotions qui venaient d'exploser au visage du prince. Elle avait observée Yusei durant leur trajet jusqu'au village attaqué, si confiant et heureux de pouvoir enfin montrer ce qu'il valait. Et elle le retrouvait maintenant à se tasser un peu plus sur lui-même à chacune de ses paroles, son regard exorbité fixant le vide avec accablement. Quelque part, malgré sa colère, elle en venait à regretter que cette assurance qu'elle avait crue apercevoir il y a seulement quelques heures n'était en réalité qu'une mascarade apparente. Elle aurait aimée pour une fois pouvoir se tromper quant à ses présomptions envers le prince.

Quelques mètres plus loin, des bruits de sabots signalaient que la troupe se rapprochaient de leur position, sans doute dans l'inquiétude de ne pas les voir réapparaître. Soupirant lourdement, Yûki s'était détournée pour saisir la hanse de son cheval, dénouant le nœud de la branche pour libérer l'animal.

_« Restez ici. Sans l'appui de leur Invocateur il ne nous faudra pas longtemps pour maîtriser le reste des rebelles. Je serais moins distraite si je vous sais en sécurité. »_

Occupée avec son harnais, Yûki ne s'était pas tout de suite rendu compte que Yusei ne s'était pas donné la peine de lui répondre. Non pas que sa remarque eu exigée une réponse, mais son mutisme avait fini par l'interloquer. Troublée par ce silence, Yûki s'était retournée pour jeter un œil au prince. Il n'avait pas bougé ne serait-ce que d'un pouce, la tête toujours enfouie dans ses épaules, observant le sol sans vraiment le voir. Toujours aussi désespérément muet. Yûki fronçait les sourcils, désemparée par son attitude. Elle n'arrivait pas à comprendre ce qui pouvait bien se passer dans l'esprit de Yusei. À un moment il clamait haut et fort son désir de protéger ses troupes, et l'instant d'après il était silencieux comme un agneau.

Levant les yeux au ciel, Yûki avait retourné son attention vers sa monture, posant le harnais sur le flan de son cheval. L'avantage, c'est qu'elle était sûr qu'il ne ferait plus rien de stupide dans cet état là. Le reste, elle pourrait s'en inquiéter plus tard. Saisissant sa selle des deux mains, elle s'apprêtait à poser un pied sur l'étrier quand la voix de Yusei s'était de nouveau fait entendre, plus caverneuse qu'avant :

_« Comment pourrais-je être capable de venir en aide à une nation en deuil, si lorsque je combattais aux côtés de leurs défunts je n'ai pas fait tout ce qui était en mon pouvoir pour tenter de les sauver ? »_

Le pied encore sur l'étrier, Yûki s'était tournée pour observer son prince, le regard toujours rivé sur le sol. Elle restait un instant sans bouger, perturbée par sa voix si abattue, simplement à regarder ses yeux éteints. Relâchant sa prise sur sa selle, elle s'était approchée en silence jusqu'à son niveau, posant sa main sur son épaule juste assez fort pour avoir son attention.

_« N'oubliez pas qui vous êtes. Votre rôle ainsi que celui de votre famille est de faire en sorte que ce pays prospère. C'est ce pour quoi vous allez prêter serment lorsque vous atteindrez votre majorité. Je ne vous connais pas, et pour être tout à fait sincère je reste assez septique en ce qui concerne vos prédispositions à devenir roi. Mais je sais aussi que vous aimez sincèrement ce pays ainsi que ses habitants, et que vous ferez tout ce qui est en votre pouvoir pour devenir une personne digne de gouverner un jour ce royaume. Si vous souhaitez réellement pouvoir être un jour un souverain respectable et respecté, alors commencez dès aujourd'hui à agir en tant que tel. Ayez autant de considération envers votre propre vie que vous en avez pour celle de vos soldats. Et au lieu de chercher à fuir la vue d'un peuple en deuil, battez-vous réellement pour que vos citoyens soient fiers de pouvoir dire que leur prince a combattu corps et âme pour ramener la victoire à son pays !_

_\- ...Commandante Rivers, c'est cela ? _avait demandé Yusei après un court silence.

_\- Oui, Votre Altesse. »_

Yusei se redressait finalement pour faire face à son interlocutrice. Et lorsque son regard avait rencontré celui de Yûki, ses yeux étaient devenus si expressifs qu'ils la surprirent l'espace d'un instant.

_« Mes amis m'appellent Yusei. Ce serait pour moi un honneur que vous m'appeliez également ainsi. » _

Yusei avait tendu une main vers Yûki, comme une promesse muette d'une amitié naissante. Yûki était restée un instant inerte face à cette poignée de main, indécise sur l'attitude à adopter.

_« Je crois que j'aurais grand besoin de vos conseils à l'avenir, _avait continué Yusei, _ainsi que de votre aide en ce qui concerne ma maîtrise au combat._

_\- Vous appelez ça une maîtrise de combat ? Si c'est ce que vous pensez, je crois en effet que mon aide ne sera pas de trop. »_

Yûki observait cette main toujours tendu vers elle, et le regard assuré de Yusei qui l'ébranlait encore. Fronçant les sourcils. Tergiversant.

Malgré leur âge similaire, le prince était encore immature dans bien des domaines. Il suivait tête baissé ses émotions sans prendre la peine d'avoir d'autres avis que le sien. Son éducation princière l'avait rendu quelque peu puéril, et aussi inapte au travail d'équipe. Il était impulsif, têtu, beaucoup trop idéaliste, incapable d'évaluer une situation, et encore moins de réfléchir avant d'agir.

Et malgré tout...

Un sourire de coin sur les lèvres, Yûki avait saisit la main tendue vers elle avec conviction, renvoyant le même regard déterminé au prince.

_« Ce serait pour moi un honneur, Yusei. »_

_Il essayait de faire de son mieux._

C'était ce qu'elle avait pensé à ce moment là. Malgré son inexpérience et son caractère enfantin, il avait une détermination dans le regard qu'elle n'avait jamais vu chez aucun autre de ses soldats. Et ce jour-là, en acceptant de retourner sa poignée de main, elle avait décidé de tout miser dessus.

Sa loyauté sans faille envers son peuple et son désir fantaisiste de sauver chaque soldat durant la bataille avait suffit à la convaincre. Ce jeune prince aux idéaux un peu trop utopique et au regard remplit de rêveries irréalisables avait été pour elle ce dont Metropolis avait désespérément besoin. Et elle se devait de faire en sorte que cette tête brûlée ne risque plus sa vie inutilement pour pouvoir un jour assurer la relève lorsque son heure viendrait d'être roi.

Le lendemain même, Yûki avait demandé son transfert immédiat dans la Garde Royale.

Yûki regardait avec nostalgie l'écusson de sa garde brodé sur sa veste d'uniforme, où s'était ajouté avec les années quatre étoiles argentés indiquant son grade de Général de corps d'armée, quand elle sentit quelqu'un lui donner un léger coup de coude dans les côtes.

« À quoi donc es-tu en train de penser ? questionna Yusei.

\- Quelques vieux souvenirs sans importances. »

Yusei s'apprêtait à demander plus de détails, quand un hennissement de cheval résonna dans l'allée principale du palais. Interpellé, le duo s'avança un peu dans la cours, discernant bientôt des bruits de pas qui ne leurs étaient pas étrangers ; un claquement discret de talons hauts suivit de près par de lourd pas de bottes en cuir usées, aisément reconnaissable à leurs oreilles.

« Et voici donc l'arrivée de notre tant attendu Premier Bouffon du prince, » fit Yûki le sourire aux lèvres.

Sortant de l'ombre du préau, un jeune homme se dessina en premier, et Yûki eu un rire moqueur en apercevant son ami Crow, le dos voûté et les mains résolument installées dans les poches de sa veste en cuir pâli par l'usure, un bandeau empêchant ses cheveux roux de dévaler sur son visage.

« Hey, l'aristo ! s'indigna Crow en arrivant à leur hauteur, qui est-ce que tu oses traiter de bouffon ?

\- Premier Bouffon, rectifia Yûki, le doigt levé pour appuyer ses propos. Et qui d'autre que toi cela pourrait-il être ? Certainement pas Aki voyons, tu sais très bien que j'éprouve le plus profond des respects envers elle.

\- Respect auquel je n'ai évidemment pas droit, » rechigna Crow faussement vexé, son visage rappelant celui d'un enfant boudeur.

Yûki ricana, observant avec amusement son ami rougir d'une colère feinte, tandis que derrière lui une jeune femme sortait à son tour de l'ombre de l'abri. Ses hautes bottes incarnat et son luxueux manteau pourpre faisait d'autant plus ressortir ses cheveux vermillons, et ses grands yeux parme pétillants de joie. L'accueillant avec un sourire, Yûki désigna Yusei d'un signe de tête qui se dirigeait déjà vers elle, l'air plus encore guilleret qu'avant.

« Je te rappelle que nous sommes tout les deux dans la même unité spéciale ma belle, continua Crow, et que nous occupons officiellement le même poste. Mais si bien sûr tu as des réclamations à faire à ce sujet, je suis tout disposé à y répondre autour d'un Duel, susurra t-il, un sourire provocateur aux lèvres la défiant d'accepter.

\- Navrée, mais les Duels d'Invocateurs sont interdits dans l'enceinte du palais, trancha Yûki en balayant son défi de la main. En revanche tu pourrais essayer d'entraîner Yusei, il est un peu dans les nuages ce matin. Une aide masculine pourrait peut-être le remettre d'entrain.

\- Pas sûr, ricana t-il, à mon avis on l'a perdu pour le reste de la journée. »

Yûki le questionna du regard, la tête inclinée sur le côté. Crow désigna l'autre duo d'un signe de tête, un sourire narquois au visage. Suivant son regard, Yûki observa Yusei en pleine discussion avec Aki, le visage éclaircit par la joie, avant de sourire et de la prendre dans ses bras jusqu'à ce que ses pieds ne touchent plus sol, l'embrassant avec toute la timidité et la tendresse du monde entre chaque rires étouffés d'Aki.

_Oui, je crois en effet qu'il est inutile de continuer l'entraînement pour aujourd'hui..._

Yûki eu un soupir d'exaspération, levant les yeux au ciel en mimant l'irritation, un sourire se dessinant malgré elle sur son visage. Son agacement était bien moindre en réalité, et elle était sûrement avec Crow la dernière des personnes sur cette Terre à bien vouloir se plaindre du bonheur qu'affichait publiquement ses deux amis. Ils leurs avaient dissimulés leur inclinaison l'un pour l'autre pendant si longtemps – sans grand succès d'ailleurs – qu'il était plus agaçant pour eux de penser qu'ils avaient du dissimuler pendant des mois leur bonheur, par simple peur des réactions alentours.

Mais il était vrai que leur statut respectif d'héritier et héritière de royaumes voisins pouvait aisément justifier leurs inquiétudes. Une union entre eux signifierait également celle de leurs deux royaumes, ce qui n'était pas quelque chose qu'ils étaient en droit de décider seuls.

Brisant leur étreinte, Aki se tourna vers Yûki pour la prendre à son tour dans ses bras avec toute l'affection qui lui restait, Crow s'en tournant vers Yusei pour lui asséner une accolade plus masculine.

« Yûki, cela fait si longtemps que je ne t'ai plus vu, se plaignit gentiment Aki. Mon impatience à la simple pensée de vous revoir tous me faisait presque compter les jours qui me rapprochait de mon retour ici. »

Yûki lui rendit son étreinte avec la même affection, riant en entendant ses paroles.

Izayoi Aki était l'unique enfant du roi de Spartan, un royaume voisin de Metropolis avec lequel il entretenait d'excellentes relations depuis des décennies, grâce notamment à l'amitié qui subsistait entre les souverains des deux pays. Malgré un caractère affirmé commun à toutes les princesses du royaume de Spartan, elle était d'un naturel calme et s'exprimait toujours avec douceur, même lorsqu'elle était en colère, ce qui avait tendance à l'agacer et à faire souvent rire Yûki. Par son seul sourire, Aki rendait les gens heureux. Elle avait l'art d'apaiser les cœurs par sa simple présence, et chacun de ses éclats de rires semblaient renfermer en eux quelques fragments magiques de bonheur.

Yusei avait fini par s'éprendre si fort de son rire, qu'il s'était juré un jour de pouvoir l'entendre jusqu'au dernier souffle de sa vie.

« Deux mois tout au plus, ce n'est pas aussi long. Et puis je suis sûr que tu te languissais surtout à l'idée de revoir une certaine personne, la taquina Yûki en pointant Yusei d'un signe de tête, causant un rougissement joyeux à Aki qui la fit d'autant plus sourire. Pardon, je crois que je ne me lasserais jamais de te tourmenter. Mais toi aussi tu m'as manqué. La vie ici n'est plus la même sans toi, surtout lorsque l'on a pour seule compagnie ces deux spécimens là. »

Elles tournèrent presque simultanément leurs regards vers l'autre duo, observant un instant sans mots les deux jeunes hommes se battre à même le sol comme deux chiens s'amusant dans un bac à sable.

_Il faut dire qu'il n'y a pas grand chose à dire, _pensa Aki en levant gentiment les yeux au ciel.

« Et dire que l'un d'eux est censé un jour succéder au trône de Metropolis, et l'autre protéger notre royaume des menaces extérieures. Yûki soupira en prenant un air accablé. Mais laissons donc ces deux animaux s'amuser dans leur terre pour le moment. Raconte moi plutôt comment c'est passé la rencontre de ce matin. »

Il semblait évident au vu de son empressement que cette question lui trottait dans l'esprit depuis qu'Aki était arrivée. Et à la vu du pétillement de joie qui apparu presque aussitôt dans ses yeux, Yûki se dit qu'elle avait sûrement dû attendre secrètement d'être enfin questionnée à ce sujet. Car il aurait bien entendu était inconvenant que ce soit elle qui engage d'elle-même cette conversation.

« Tout c'est passé à merveille, fit Aki en souriant de plus belle. Et c'est allé aussi extrêmement vite, je dois dire. En même temps, il n'y avait pas de grande objection du côté du père de Yusei comme du côté du mien. Il avait été convenu il y a de cela des années que nos deux pays tenteraient une alliance durable au travers d'un mariage entre nous deux. Le fait que ce soit Yusei et moi qui ayons pris l'initiative de demander à nous fiancer avant que nos parents ne nous parlent de leurs projets a juste accéléré les choses, conclue t-elle, haussant joyeusement des épaules.

\- J'aurais bien aimé être là lorsque vous leurs avaient annoncés la nouvelle, riait Yûki, essayant d'imaginer la réaction des souverains des deux pays face à la demande de leur enfant respectif.

\- C'était assez comique je dois dire, confirma Aki. Je crois que c'est la première fois que j'ai vu le père de Yusei être autant pris au dépourvu. Yusei aussi a d'ailleurs dû être étonné, il s'est mit à serrer ma main si fort que j'ai cru que mes doigts allaient prendre la forme de sa poigne !

\- Je veux bien te croire. Pauvre Yusei ! Un peu plus et son cœur serait sûrement sorti de sa poitrine. Mais je suis vraiment contente pour vous deux, souffla tendrement Yûki, prenant les mains d'Aki dans les siennes. C'est tellement rare de nos jours qu'un mariage royal soit prononcé au nom de l'amour réciproque entre les deux promis, et non dans le but de sceller une entente entre leurs pays. C'est certes un peu bateau comme vœux, mais je vous souhaite tout le bonheur du monde et plus encore.

\- Ce seront sans doute les meilleurs vœux que j'entendrais. Merci Yûki. »

Aki la prit de nouveau dans une embrassade, un petit sourire tremblant sous l'émotion du moment. Le bonheur de l'instant semblait embaumer les jardins du palais. Tout semblait plus joyeux autour d'eux, plus coloré. Presque doucereux.

Les festivités en l'honneur du mariage seraient sans doute gigantesques, et dureraient des jours. Au vu d'une alliance comme celle-ci, de nombreux souverains et autres importantes personnalités se déplaceraient des quatre coins du continent pour offrir leurs félicitations aux futurs mariés, en espérant sans doute aussi de cette manière s'attirer la sympathie du couple princier et s'en faire de nouveaux alliés. Les royaumes de Metropolis et Spartan s'unissant dans une alliance durable ? Mieux valait avoir ces deux nations de son côté plutôt que parmi ses ennemis.

Tout ces rassemblements occasionneraient sûrement également un renforcement de la garde. Une telle effervescence de richesse réunit au même endroit durant plusieurs jours avait de quoi attirer nombre de personne mal intentionnée. En temps que Général de corps d'armée du royaume de Metropolis et Gardienne de la Royauté, Yûki serait au première loge dans toutes ces organisations à prévoir.

_Les semaines à venir risquent fort d'être longues... _gémit Yûki, pensant au travail qui allait bientôt lui tomber dessus.

De bruyants bruits de pas provenant de l'entrée du château coupèrent court ses lamentations intérieures, attirant l'attention du groupe. Essoufflé comme un bœuf par la course, un garde se dirigeait prestement vers eux, le visage visiblement rougit par l'effort.

« Je vous pris de pardonner mon intrusion Messires, Mesdames, fit-il en s'inclinant respectueusement devant chacun, reprenant son souffle par la même occasion, mais j'apporte un message urgent de la part du roi.

\- Qui a t-il, Ushio ? demanda Yusei en poussant négligemment Crow sur le côté pour remettre sa veste en place.

\- Le roi exige de toute urgence votre présence à tous dans la Salle du Conseil, Votre Majesté.

\- Que se passe t-il ? s'empressa Yûki. Parles, tu nous inquiètes. Toute la joie du groupe semblait s'être comme évaporée en quelques secondes.

\- Je vous pris de m'excuser Madame, reprit-il en s'inclinant de nouveau. Je n'ai pas tout les détails, mais il semblerait que le roi Jack Atlas soit revenu victorieux de sa conquête du territoire de Satellite. Il sera de retour dans sa résidence à Domino City d'ici environ deux semaines. Le roi Fudo souhaiterait vivement s'entretenir avec vous tous à ce sujet.

\- Victorieux ? s'exclama Crow sous le choc. Après seulement deux mois de front ?

\- Oui, Messire, confirma Ushio, le ton grave.

\- Dieu du ciel, fît Aki la mine apeurée, une main posée sur sa poitrine pour calmer sa stupeur. Avec ce nouveau territoire qui touche vos frontières et les tensions qui demeurent entre vos deux pays, je crains qu'il ne soit tenté du pire...

\- Mon père a pensé la même chose lorsqu'il a appris qu'Atlas était entré en guerre contre Satellite, fît Yusei. Il est évident pour tous qu'il veut utiliser ce nouveau territoire acquis comme voie d'accès vers notre royaume.

\- Mais bon Dieu c'est quoi son problème avec nous ? s'indigna Crow, avec toute l'ardeur et le lâché-prise que lui avait transmit ses origines paysannes.

\- Inutile de continuer cette conversation ici. » éluda Yûki, posant une main apaisante sur l'épaule de Crow qui se détendit presque instantanément.

Fixant un à un Yusei, Aki et Crow, le groupe hocha la tête simultanément, n'ayant pas besoin de mot pour se comprendre.

« Nous te suivons, Ushio » commanda Yusei, endossant de nouveau son rôle d'héritier.

Sans plus de cérémonie, le groupe se dirigea en hâte vers les portes principales du palais suivit par le garde, en direction de la Salle du Conseil, tout leur laisser-aller d'il y a quelques minutes envolé. L'heure n'était plus aux réjouissances matrimoniales.

ψψψ

Un peu plus tard dans la soirée, à des centaines de kilomètres de là, une humeur bien plus festive régnait entre les murs de la résidence provisoire de Jack Atlas. Celui-ci avait décidé après sa victoire expéditive contre l'armée de Satellite de prendre position dans l'un des domaines privés de l'ancien dirigeant du pays, afin de s'y reposer quelques jours avant de reprendre la route vers Domino City. Il lui restait également plusieurs affaires administratives à régler quant à l'intendance de son nouveau territoire durant son retour au pays. Il fallait bien que quelqu'un se charge de mettre en action les nouvelles directives qu'il avait prévue pour ce royaume, avant que celui-ci ne fasse officiellement parti intégrante du pays de Domino.

Mais pour l'instant, l'heure était aux réjouissances.

« J'espère que ton séjour ici ne te rendra pas nostalgique mon cher Rex, fit Jack à l'intention de l'homme assit face à lui, je m'en voudrais d'être responsable du mal du pays d'un de mes plus cher conseiller.

\- Vous n'avez pas à vous inquiéter de cela Votre Altesse, ce dépaysement va me faire le plus grand bien. Ce pays m'est fort agréable et le climat y est plus doux qu'à Domino City. C'est parfait pour un homme de ma condition, » ajouta t-il en se saisissant de sa tasse de thé pour la porter à ses lèvres.

Jack eu un petit sourire moqueur à ces paroles, observant en silence son conseiller savourer sereinement quelques gorgées de son breuvage.

Rex Godwin était un homme mûr d'apparence très distingué, aux long cheveux grisonnant ramenés en arrière, et qui malgré les années qui s'accumulaient derrière lui demeurait encore étonnamment vigoureux. Ses manières aristocrates et son intelligence aiguisée lui avaient très vite valus de gagner la confiance et la reconnaissance de Jack Atlas, deux choses bien durs à acquérir. Il prenait souvent plaisir à parler de lui-même sur son âge avancé, que ce soit pour en rire ou dans certains cas pour rappeler succinctement à ses interlocuteurs que malgré les apparences, il restait un homme d'expérience aux nombreuses connaissances et au bras long, et donc un homme que l'on se devait de craindre et respecter.

Lorsqu'il lui prenait d'ironiser ainsi en s'adressant à Jack, il lui arrivait parfois de se demander laquelle de ces deux raisons le motivait.

« Et puis, continua Godwin, j'aurais la chance de ne pas me retrouver seul avec mes démons. Notre cher Jeager sera également là pour me tenir compagnie.

\- Certes, ce cher trésorier... » souffla Jack en se saisissant également de sa tasse de thé, observant du coin de l'œil un petit homme aux cheveux violet et au maquillage extravagant rager à l'autre bout du salon contre un serviteur.

C'était en réalité Jack qui avait demandé personnellement à ce que son trésorier reste à Satellite avec Godwin, et il ne doutait pas que celui-ci devait sans doute être au courant. Il avait bien évidemment justifié son choix, expliquant à Jeager que de nombreuses activités administratives et financières, qui demandait toute l'attention d'un homme à l'aise avec les chiffres requéraient ses compétences ; mais c'était en fait purement et simplement le moyen le plus efficace qu'il avait trouvé pour ne plus avoir à subir la présence de son régisseur durant au moins quelques semaines, voir quelques mois. Car malgré sa grande utilité pour ce qui était de gérer les comptes du royaume de Domino, Jack ne pouvait simplement plus supporter la présence de cet homme, avec son insupportable rire épointé et ses constants projets d'enrichissement du pays d'ordre plus que discutable.

Il n'arrivait pas à comprendre comment Godwin pouvait réussir à supporter avec une telle facilité apparente ses incessants couinements sur les rentrées d'argent mensuelles et annuelles du pays. Mais d'une certaine manière, la capacité qu'avait cet homme à endurer les bavardages de son trésorier sans sourciller ni perdre un instant son sourire renforçait d'autant plus le respect que Jack avait envers lui.

Comme si le silence de la conversation entre les deux hommes l'avait interpellé, Jeager se dirigea vers eux le pas sautillant, laissant libre court au serviteur tourmenté de s'éclipser discrètement de la pièce. Jack ne prit même pas la peine de dissimuler son mécontentement lorsqu'il vit le trésorier s'avancer vers lui, un sourire complaisant s'affichant sur son visage de fouine.

« Monseigneur, » susurra t-il d'une voix doucereuse en frottant ses mains gantées, le dos rond pour paraître plus obligeant, « concernant ce nouveau territoire acquis, je pensais depuis peu à une idée pour commencer dès lors à faire valoir vos droits sur les richesses de ce pays. »

Jack ferma ses yeux d'agacement, se pinçant l'arrête du nez par habitude pour contenir son irritation. Assit de l'autre côté, Godwin sirotait tranquillement son thé, observant avec un amusement brillamment dissimulé son roi perdre patience face aux jacassements de son collègue.

« Il faudrait peut-être profiter des changements de lois à venir pour augmenter les redevances des citoyens, monseigneur, continua Jeager sans prêter attention aux réactions de son roi. Après tout, un revenu supplémentaire ne serait pas de trop pour aider à l'agrandissement de votre puissante armée-

\- Pour provoquer la colère du peuple de Satellite et causer une rébellion alors que nous venons tout juste de conquérir ce royaume, et que nos soldats sont épuisés ? siffla-il, le ton glacial. Rendez-vous plutôt utile Jeager, et allez demander aux cuisiniers de me préparer un en-cas.

Closant net la discussion, Jack révoqua son trésorier sans plus de cérémonie, ne lui accordant qu'un vague geste de la main lui indiquant de prendre congé dans l'instant. Jeager, hébété de la réponse de son roi, disposa des deux hommes sans demander son reste et fila hors du salon, cachant son embarras du mieux qu'il le pouvait alors qu'il prenait la même porte que celle empruntée plus tôt par le serviteur qu'il avait lui-même congédié.

« Ce satané clown me file la nausée chaque fois que je l'aperçois, cracha Jack, les lèvres tordues par le dégoût et un certain mépris.

\- Ne soyez pas si rude envers lui, fit Godwin avec un amusement contrôlé. Il a su se montrer très compétant au fil des années.

\- Ça vaut mieux pour lui, sans ça je l'aurais remercié depuis longtemps. »

Jack posa sa tasse sur le rebord de la table basse, croisant les jambes en se repositionnant au mieux dans son fauteuil. Les deux hommes restèrent un instant silencieux, appréciant simplement le confort du moment présent.

Il est vrai que l'on était pas si mal que ça dans ce pays. Le soleil était plus présent qu'à Domino City, le royaume de Satellite se trouvant plus au sud que celui-ci, et le climat y était plus sec. Ses grandes plaines étaient également un grand changement par rapport au royaume de Domino, qui dominait les autres pays du haut de ses pics et ses montagnes. Et malgré le manque évident de richesse, les gens habitant ici semblaient être en quelque sorte plus... souriant que dans son pays.

_La pauvreté rapproche sans doute les gens, _supposa Jack en observant vaguement la décoration de l'habitacle, plutôt sobre mais néanmoins chaleureuse.

« Dites moi, reprit Godwin avec détachement, interrompant les vagabondages intérieurs de Jack qui semblait avoir un instant oublié sa présence, si je puis me permettre de vous poser cette question, qu'avez vous prévu exactement concernant le royaume de Metropolis ?

\- Pour tout dire je n'en ai encore aucune idée, railla Jack en s'enfonçant dans le canapé. Je sais très bien que je n'ai rien à craindre venant d'eux, ces pacifistes répugnent la guerre comme la peste. Mais les Invocateurs qui naissent chez eux sont d'une puissance inouïe comparés aux nôtres et à ceux des autres pays, et aussi bien plus nombreux. Leurs connaissances associées à mes ressources me permettraient de conquérir les terres par dizaines et d'enrichir leur pays en même temps que le mien, mais ces idiots de conservateurs se bornent à refuser toute alliance avec notre pays. »

Il ragea soudainement, abattant son poing sur l'accoudoir de son fauteuil.

« Mais il se trouve que je suis aussi borné qu'eux, reprit-il en sifflant entre ses dents, et bien décidé à m'emparer par la force de cette puissance qu'ils protègent si jalousement sans même en profiter. Mais un conflit entre nos royaumes reste pour l'instant trop risqué, et je n'ai pas encore suffisamment d'hommes pour partir avec l'avantage. Si seulement j'arrivais à faire s'introduire un espion dans la capitale...

\- Ce serait idéal en effet, mais tout les indicateurs que nous avons envoyés là-bas sont revenus bredouille, ou ne sont pas revenus du tout. Ils gardent leur sagesse avec autant de rudesse qu'un dragon garde son trésor. Leurs défenses internes sont vraiment impressionnantes je dois dire.

\- Venant de toi Godwin, c'est un sacré compliment que tu leur fais, ironisa Jack. Mais le problème reste épineux. Quoi qu'il en soit, je vais pour l'instant me contenter d'observer leurs réactions face à ma victoire. Me voir à deux pas de leur royaume venir titiller leurs frontières ne les laissera sans doute pas de marbre. Après tout, le seul moyen de faire réagir une fourmilière est de lui donner un bon coup de botte. Et si celui-ci n'est pas assez fort pour les faire agir, alors je ferais en sorte qu'ils sentent bien passer le deuxième, » murmura t-il, les yeux brillant d'une dangereuse malice.

Godwin méditait les paroles de son roi, une main soutenant son menton. Ils leurs suffiraient en effet seulement de quelques informations internes sur ce pays pour qu'ils puissent adapter leurs troupes en conséquence, et le tour serait joué. Malheureusement, il était devenu clair qu'envoyer un espion dans Metropolis même était chose impossible. Mais si l'on procédait à l'opposé de cette idée, dans ce cas peut-être que...

Une ébauche d'idée commença à naître dans l'esprit du conseiller, grandissant un peu plus au fil de ses réflexions intensives. Mais plus il s'y penchait, plus ses chances d'aboutir lui semblait mince.

_En revanche peut-être qu'avec son aide... Oui, cela pourrait devenir faisable..._

« Votre Altesse, reprit-il, j'aurais peut-être une idée qui pourrait dissoudre tout vos problèmes.

\- Que veux-tu dire ? demanda Jack, et l'on voyait sans mal que cette seule phrase avait suffit à rassembler toute l'attention le roi, ce qui était chose rare.

\- Je préfère ne pas encore en parler si cela ne vous dérange pas. Compte tenu de ses faibles chances d'aboutir, je ne voudrais pas vous faire vous réjouir inutilement. Mais si tout se passe comme prévu vous saurez tout à votre retour à Domino City, durant la fête organisée pour célébrer votre victoire.

\- Tu m'intrigues de plus en plus en me disant tout cela, Godwin...

\- Faites moi confiance Votre Altesse, si tout se déroule comme je l'espère votre patience sera dûment récompensée. Vous pouvez considérer cela comme un cadeau personnel de ma part pour féliciter votre triomphe. »

Jack observa un instant son conseiller, le visage blanc de toute émotion. Il ne le montrait pas – ce ne serait pas digne d'un roi de son statut – mais la curiosité le rongeait de savoir ce que manigançait Godwin. Il savait, pour connaître depuis maintenant plusieurs années cet homme, que celui-ci avait une idée habile derrière la tête, et il lui accordait bien volontiers toute sa confiance. Après tout, qu'avait-il à perdre ?

Mais tout de même, de là à résoudre _tout_ ses problèmes...

« Très bien, finit-il par dire, tu as toute ma confiance. J'attendrais donc ce " _cadeau_ " avec la plus grande impatience. Il sourit, et observa un instant le feu qui crépitait encore dans la cheminée. Ceci étant dit, je vais dans mes quartiers. Il me reste encore des documents à traiter, et j'aimerais pouvoir prendre un peu de repos avant demain.

\- Bien sur Votre Altesse, dit Godwin en se levant pour saluer son roi. Je vous souhaite une bonne fin de soirée. Il s'inclina respectueusement tandis que Jack se levait également.

\- Oui, à toi aussi. »

Sans plus de politesse, Jack tourna le dos à son conseiller et sortit de la pièce par la grande porte, ses lourdes bottes faisant grincer le plancher du couloir sous ses pas.

Le silence s'installa de nouveau dans la résidence. Godwin resta un instant ainsi, simplement assit à siroter son thé avec parcimonie en observant à son tour le feu de cheminée d'un air absent.

En considérant les nouveaux fonds acquis par leur victoire sur Satellite, obtenir la somme nécessaire à la mise en place de son projet serait sans doute une tâche aisée. La seule véritable contrainte restait en réalité le peu de temps pour le mettre à exécution. Sans compter le danger encouru dû à ses faibles chances de réussite.

Dégustant avec flegme la dernière gorgée de sa boisson, Godwin posa sa tasse sur une table basse pour se saisir d'une petite cloche en or disposée juste à côté, faisant sonner son carillon pour appeler un serviteur. Une jeune femme entra presque aussitôt dans le salon, saluant respectueusement le conseiller en attendant patiemment sa requête.

« Veuillez faire savoir à Monsieur Jeager que je l'attends dans le salon. Vous le trouverez sans doute dans les cuisines, ajouta t-il avec un sourire poli.

\- Bien, Monsieur. »

Quelques minutes plus tard le trésorier entrait dans le salon, un plateau repas entre les mains supposément destiné au roi. Faisant fi du ridicule apparent du régisseur, Godwin intima à l'homme de s'approcher, l'air sévère.

« Contactes Kiryu au plus vite, je vais avoir besoin de ses compétences. »

* * *

_Premier chapitre plutôt long, je le conçois. Notre cher Jack adore se faire désirer. _

_Un avis constructif ? Ou non constructif ? Même une minuscule onomatopée ? Oui je sais, je suis une auteure désespérante._

**_H._**


	2. Chapitre 2 : Rapt

_**Disclaimer** : Mise à part l'univers et l'OC, tout les personnages apparaissant dans cette fiction sont tirés de l'animé Yu-Gi-Oh 5D's._

_**Rating** : Toujours T pour le moment, mais il vaudrait mieux ne pas trop s'y attacher, même s'il va quand même planter sa tente pour un petit moment._

_Eh bien, aurais-je donc attendue si longtemps avant de poster la suite ? Mes aïeux, toutes mes excuses, la faute est entièrement mienne __\- j'ai tenté de trouver une autre personne à accuser, sans grand succès je dois dire - Ce n'était peut-être pas la plus sage des idées __que j'ai eu que d'avoir débuté une fiction l'avant-veille de mes partiels. Eh bien, tout cela est derrière nous à présent. J'espère être __un peu plus productive à l'avenir._

_Je tiens d'ailleurs à remercier **ange**, tes reviews ont été pour moi aussi douce et agréable que la créature céleste dont tu portes le nom. J'espère que ce chapitre saura combler tes attentes et me faire pardonner pour cette longue pause de ma part._

_Je me suis aussi " amusée " à relire mon premier chapitre pour y dénicher à mon grand désarroi quelques fautes d'orthographes et de syntaxes, que je me suis bien évidemment empressée de corriger - vous auriez pu me prévenir, bande de malotrus ! -. _

_Ah oui, j'ai oublié de le préciser la dernière fois, mais j'utilise les noms japonais des personnages de l'animé pour cette fiction, tout simplement parce que je l'ai visionné en version originale sous-titré, et que ça me perturberait de devoir appeler Aki, Akiza. Ou Kiryu, Kalin. Ou encore Lua et Luka, Léo et Luna... Brrrr._

_Du coup je viens de vous dire qu'il y aurait Lua et Luka à l'avenir. Bon. Tant pis pour le suspens._

_Enfin bref, voici dont le second chapitre de ce récit, avec beaucoup de discussions - parce que j'ai un talent plus que bancale pour les longs paragraphes sans dialogues -, des négociations et un peu de franche camaraderie._

_Je vous souhaite, à tous et à toutes, une bonne lecture !_

* * *

_Chapitre 2_

_Rapt_

* * *

« Deux heures passées à déblatérer avec tout ces vieux croulants du Conseil, et tout ça pour quoi ? Rien, absolument rien ! On va rester là gentiment, à lustrer nos armures en attendant patiemment que ce timbré vienne toquer à notre porte avec sa jolie petite armée pour tous nous éradiquer ! »

Depuis que le Conseil s'était dissout après délibération, Crow était incontrôlable. L'ambiance était déjà pesante à l'arrivée de Yusei et du reste du groupe, et les discussions fusaient dans tout les sens. Il avait fallu l'intervention du roi, brève et sans appel pour restaurer un semblant d'ordre dans la pièce et débuter proprement la séance. Après un débat houleux et non sans quelques frictions – il avait presque fallu que Yûki attache Crow à son siège pour éviter qu'il ne saute à la gorge d'un des conseillers – , les membres du Conseil ainsi que le roi Fudo avaient décidé à la majorité de n'attenter aucune initiative d'attaque à l'encontre de leur voisin du Nord, jugeant que ses agissements ne concernaient pour l'instant en rien le royaume et ne valaient pas de prendre le risque de déclencher un conflit inutile entre Metropolis et Domino.

Bien évidemment, cette majorité était loin d'englober l'ensemble des personnes présentes à cette assemblée.

« Calme toi Crow, tempéra Aki, t'énerver ne fera pas avancer les choses.

\- Peut-être, mais c'est la seule chose qu'on semble avoir le droit de faire, alors je ne vais pas m'en priver !

\- Ça ne m'enchante pas plus que toi, fit Yûki, mais malheureusement le père de Yusei a raison, Crow. Provoquer une guerre préventive serait une grave erreur au vu du peu d'information dont nous disposons, et pourrait être lourd de conséquence pour le royaume si nous ne sommes pas suffisamment bien préparés.

\- Et pourquoi est-ce qu'on ne le serait pas ? Notre armée n'est peut-être pas la plus grande, mais c'est de loin la plus puissante de ce continent. C'est quand même pas pour rien si notre pays n'a plus connu de guerre depuis maintenant près de deux siècles ! Nous pourrions réduire ce Jack Atlas à néant si nous frappions les premiers, surtout en ce moment vu que les rangs de son armée sont affaiblit par la guerre qu'ils viennent de mener. Et au lieu de ça on devrait se contenter d'attendre bien gentiment qu'il vienne nous assener le premier coup ?

\- Crow, j'ai l'impression que tu n'as pas écouté un traître mot de ce qu'il vient d'être dit à l'instant au Conseil, fit-elle, le ton grave. Nous ne connaissons pas la puissance de son armée, ni son niveau de compétence au combat et encore moins le nombre exact de ses soldats. Nous prendrions un risque énorme si nous l'attaquions à l'aveugle. Oui, notre armée est composée de bien plus d'Invocateurs que la sienne, mais je te rappelle que cet Atlas est lui même Invocateur, et pas des moindres. Son Invocation est un dragon, Crow. Il pourrait mettre au tapis dix de nos plus puissants Invocateurs en un souffle.

\- Et alors ? maugréa t-il. C'est un Invocateur de Dragon ? La belle affaire ! Il est le seul dans son armée. Nous, nous en avons quatre ! Tu en es toi même une, ainsi que moi, Yusei et Aki ! Son dragon seul ne peut pas être assez puissant pour nous battre tous ensemble !

\- Je te rappelle qu'Aki ne compte pas parmi les soldats de notre armée Crow, gronda Yusei en se mêlant à la discussion, et qu'il est hors de question qu'elle participe à quelque combat que ce soit. C'est une princesse, pas une guerrière.

\- Et je te prierai d'arrêter de parler en mon nom, Yusei, s'offusqua Aki en s'approchant du prince, le regard dur. Tu sais aussi bien que moi que je suis parfaitement apte à me défendre lorsque les circonstances l'exige.

\- Excuse-moi, souffla t-il en tournant un regard désolé vers sa fiancée, je ne voulais en aucun cas t'offenser. Ce que j'essaye de dire, c'est qu'aucune circonstance n'impose de telles mesures pour le moment. Je suis aussi à cran que la plupart d'entre nous face aux agissements de cet Atlas. Mais le fait est que malgré l'évidente provocation qu'il nous fait, aucunes de ses actions ne suggèrent qu'il s'apprête à attenter une guerre contre notre royaume.

\- Mais bien sur, ironisa Crow avec amertume, c'est évident qu'il va juste venir histoire de discuter des derniers potins mondains et demander des nouvelles de toute la famille avant de repartir avec son petit plat à emporter.

\- Tu sais aussi bien que moi qu'il a raison Crow, poursuivit Yûki. Nous ne savons rien de ses intentions, tous ce que nous pouvons faire est supposer. Et déclencher une guerre sur des suppositions est loin d'être la meilleure chose à faire. Et puis de toi à moi, je n'ai pas tellement envie que notre pays soit vu des autres royaumes comme étant l'instigateur d'un conflit entre nations. Ce n'est certainement pas à nous de porter le rôle du méchant de l'histoire. Ça m'enrage autant que toi, mais le mieux qu'on puisse faire pour l'instant est de resserrer les rangs de la garde, recueillir plus d'informations... et nous préparer au pire. »

Crow passa nerveusement sa main dans ses cheveux auburn, grognant d'exaspération. À côté de lui, Yusei soufflait lourdement, observant son ami faire les cents pas sur les dalles de la Cour comme un lion en cage ruminant son agitation. Soupirant d'agacement, Yûki vint se planter devant lui et attrapa son épaule d'une main ferme, obligeant son ami à stopper ses mouvements fébriles.

« Crow, ça ne sert à rien de ressasser tout ça pour le moment. La décision à été prise, il n'y a plus rien que nous puissions faire contre ça. Maintenant, il faut qu'on se concentre sur les directives du Conseil et qu'on commence dès à présent à réorganiser l'ensemble de la garde du pays, en commençant par la capitale.

\- Et surtout se tenir au courant des moindres fait et geste d'Atlas », ajouta Yusei.

Yûki acquiesça en silence. La main toujours sur son épaule, elle ne lâchait pas Crow du regard, semblant attendre une réaction de sa part avant de relâcher sa prise.

« Crow ? » sonda Yûki.

Crow émit un grognement agacé en guise de réponse. Les mains enfouis dans ses poches, il évitait volontairement le regard des autres comme un enfant revêche, mordant le creux de sa joue dans un tic nerveux. Piqué au vif par son attitude, Yûki resserra sa main libre en sortant légèrement son majeur de sa poigne et donna un coup sec dans l'épaule de Crow, le faisant gémir de douleur.

« Réponds poliment quand on te parle, gronda t-elle.

\- Aïe ! Oui, oui ça va, râla Crow en frottant douloureusement son épaule. C'est juste que c'est pas dans ma nature de me rouler en boule sans rien faire en attendant que les coups tombent...

\- Ce n'est dans la nature d'aucun d'entre nous, reprit Yusei. Mais c'est la meilleure aptitude que nous pouvons adopter à l'heure actuelle si nous voulons préserver la sécurité du royaume.

\- Et puis, restructurer l'ensemble de la sécurité du pays dans un délai de quelques jours, je n'appellerais pas ça rien faire, ajouta Aki.

\- Sérieusement... Je me ferais jamais à cette politique de- Mais, aïe ! Hey, j'avais rien dit de grossier là !

\- C'était qu'une question de temps, avec toi faut savoir prendre des initiatives, fit Yûki, le regard torve alors que Crow passait sa main sur son autre épaule en grimaçant.

\- Je t'en donnerais des foutus initiatives... C'est bon, c'est bon je dis plus rien ! Bon, on y va ? Cette nation va pas se défendre toute seule.

\- Toi, tu passes vraiment d'un pôle à l'autre, ironisa Yûki.

\- Inutile de trop presser les choses, pondéra Yusei. La fin de la journée approche, nous ferions mieux de tous retourner au palais pour prendre un peu de repos. Nous commencerons la mise en place des nouvelles formations demain aux premières aurores. »

Aki et Crow hochèrent tout deux d'un même mouvement. Aki s'avança vers Yusei, glissant sa main dans la sienne avec un petit sourire qu'elle savait avoir toujours son petit effet sur lui. Il était hors de question que cette réunion mine d'avantage le moral de son fiancé aujourd'hui, pas le jour où ils pouvaient enfin se permettre d'exprimer librement leur affection l'un pour l'autre sans s'inquiéter des retombées. Yusei se pencha pour déposer un chaste baiser sur ses lèvres et partit calmement en direction du palais, suivit de près par Crow et Yûki qui lui emboîtaient le pas.

Les mains enfouis comme à son habitude dans les poches de son jean, Crow observait Yûki du coin de l'œil, interloqué par son mutisme.

« Ben alors, qu'est-ce qui cloche maintenant ? Toi qui me tannais quelques minutes plus tôt pour mon attitude grognon. On dirait qu'on vient de t'annoncer que tu allais devoir t'occuper de l'entraînement des nouvelles recrues pendant le reste de l'année », se moqua Crow en remarquant la mine contrariée qu'affichait Yûki.

Yûki grommela quelques mots incompréhensibles en rentrant la tête dans les épaules, regardant fixement devant elle l'air passablement agacée.

« Pourquoi faut-il toujours débuter aux premières lueurs du jour ? Tch, sérieusement. Je déteste me lever tôt... »

ψ ψ ψ

« Vous voulez que je quoi ? »

Assit confortablement dans l'un des luxueux fauteuil en tissu rouge de la nouvelle demeure de Rex Godwin, le jeune homme aux cheveux bleu clair tirant sur le gris dévisageait son interlocuteur du regard, faisant tranquillement infuser quelques feuilles de verveine dans une théière remplit d'eau chaude. Il en avait reçu des requêtes tordues au cours de ses années de travail, mais rien ne s'approchait d'un truc aussi barré que celle-ci.

« Que tu captures un membre de la Garde Royale de Metropolis, répéta calmement Godwin. Cela pourrait-il te poser problème ?

\- Vous plaisantez ? Ma mère fait ça tout les jours pour le sport avant d'aller se coucher. Sérieusement Godwin, vous êtes au courant que cette ville est réputée imprenable depuis sa création. J'ai quelques doutes quant à l'idée de réussir à m'infiltrer à l'intérieur avec mes hommes et d'en ressortir avec un otage sans me faire remarquer.

\- C'est indéniable, confirma Godwin, sans se défaire de son sourire.

\- Dans ce cas comment vous voulez que je fasses pour sortir un garde hors des remparts de la ville ? Un membre de la Garde Royale en plus. C'est que ces gars là savent foutrement bien se défendre à ce qu'on dit.

\- Ça c'est à toi de trouver, après tout c'est pour cela que je te paie.

\- Je n'ai pas encore eu la chance de voir ne serait-ce que la couleur de cet argent.

\- Tout n'est qu'une question de point de vue, Kiryu. »

Le dénommé Kiryu grogna d'agacement et s'enfonça un peu plus dans son siège, passant distraitement sa main sur l'accoudoir en bois sculpté du fauteuil. Il aurait de quoi vivre pendant plus d'un mois s'il revendait un meuble de ce genre au marché noir. Il jeta un regard vers l'homme assit sereinement face à lui. Les mains jointes sur ses genoux croisés, Godwin attendait avec son flegme habituel la prochaine réaction de son interlocuteur. S'imposant naturellement par sa maîtrise totale et inébranlable de la situation. Kiryu fit claquer sa langue, contrarié. L'attitude politiquement correcte de Godwin commençait à sérieusement lui sortir par les yeux.

« Ça m'a l'air un peu foireux comme contrat, finit-il par dire.

\- Mais cela pourrait malgré tout te convenir, fît Godwin comme si c'était l'évidence même.

\- Vous connaissez mon fonctionnement, Godwin. Du moment que je suis payé en conséquence, tout me va. C'est juste que ce n'est pas une requête des plus communes.

\- Son bénéficiaire ne l'est pas non plus.

\- Oh, je vois. Une sourire sarcastique apparu sur le visage de Kiryu. Satellite est à peine conquit que notre cher Jack a déjà des vues sur la Cité d'Or.

\- Le fait de solliciter tes services vient néanmoins de ma propre initiative, fit remarquer Godwin, et son sourire s'effaça l'espace d'un instant. Aussi je te saurais gré de ne faire part de cette demande à personne, au risque d'en subir les lourdes conséquences.

\- Tout doux, Rex, fit Kiryu en levant ses mains devant lui. Depuis le temps que nous collaborons ensemble, j'aurais pensé avoir gagné une certaine confiance de votre part.

\- La confiance n'empêche pas de remettre de temps à autre les choses à niveau », expliqua simplement Godwin, et son sourire cordial réapparu aussitôt sur son visage.

Un frisson parcourut l'échine de Kiryu. Cet homme avait vraiment le talent pour lui foutre la frousse quant il le voulait. Il savait que malgré son apparence propre sur lui, Godwin était un homme qu'on se devait de craindre, même après des années de collaboration. Malgré le fait qu'il soit devenu un de ses clients les plus fidèles, et qu'il savait de l'homme qu'il avait un grand honneur, Kiryu ne pouvait s'empêcher de toujours surveiller ses arrières en sa présence.

Croisant les bras sur son torse, son visage prit un air songeur que Godwin reconnut rapidement. Un éclair de satisfaction apparu dans son regard.

« Bon, concernant votre requête, reprit Kiryu en prenant un ton professionnel, aucune autre exigence particulière quant à la cible mise à part son grade ? Sexe, âge, apparence physique, qualifications particulières, origines ?

\- Une bonne santé et un dialecte compréhensible suffiront amplement. »

Kiryu hocha la tête avec sérieux, notant mentalement les exigences du client.

« Aucune blessure grave n'est autorisée, je suppose.

\- Cela va de pair avec la bonne santé.

\- Ça risque d'être un peu compliqué de capturer un garde metropolisien sans devoir utiliser la force contre lui.

\- J'ai confiance en tes compétences, je suis sûr que tu sauras trouver la solution adéquate.

\- La flatterie fonctionne pas avec moi. » gronda Kiryu.

Godwin se contenta de sourire, ayant l'air de s'amuser de la situation. Face au mutisme agacé de Kiryu, il saisit tranquillement la théière posée sur la table basse face à lui et remplit une tasse au trois-quart, le liquide encore chaud créant un léger nuage de vapeur en s'échappant du récipient. Il se leva la tasse à la main, s'approcha vers Kiryu et lui tendit poliment. Kiryu leva les yeux vers lui, fronçant un instant les sourcils avant de se saisir machinalement de la tasse offerte. Godwin retourna sur ses pas pour s'asseoir, et reprit :

« Si ces conditions te conviennent, dans ce cas je me permet d'en ajouter une.

\- Je me disais bien qu'il y avait anguille sous roche, grinça t-il avec cynisme. Après tout en l'état actuelle des choses j'ai encore une chance de m'en sortir, ça manque un peu de challenge de votre part.

\- Je veux que tu sois revenu avec le garde dans les dix jours. Passé ce délai, garde ou pas tu n'auras rien de moi.

\- Oh, fit-il en approchant la tasse de son visage pour en humer le parfum. Moi qui m'attendait à devoir aller voler une collier sacré sur le cou même de la reine de Metropolis. Je suis quelque peu déçu, je dois dire.

\- Cette clause est absolue et non-négociable. Si cela ne te plais pas tu es toujours en droit de refuser cette mission, je trouverais aisément quelqu'un d'autre afin de l'accomplir à ta place.

\- C'est ça, foutez vous de moi. Vous ne trouverez personne d'autre dans tout le continent à part moi qui soit assez timbré pour s'attaquer à Metropolis. Si nous collaborons aussi bien depuis maintenant près de six ans ce n'est pas pour rien, je suis le seul qui puisse convenir à toutes vos attentes. »

Godwin rit à sa remarque, un rire profond et contrôlé, en accord avec le personnage. Kiryu se renfrogna, il se retrouvait toujours à avoir la désagréable impression de n'être rien de plus qu'un enfant colérique en sa présence. C'était peut-être un truc qu'avait en commun tout les hommes de pouvoir. Il poussa un profond soupir, avant de reprendre :

« Il vaudrait mieux pour vous que la récompense soit au niveau de la demande, hors de question de faire cette mission pour le montant habituel. S'attaquer à un Invocateur de Metropolis est loin de valoir ce prix. Cela ne devrait pas vous poser de problème au vu de votre récente promotion. Toute mes félicitations pour votre montée en grade d'ailleurs, félicita Kiryu à demi sarcastique.

\- Ton salaire t'attendra au lieu habituel en échange du garde, fit Godwin en ignorant passivement sa dernière remarque. Si tu réussis ta mission avec succès, je te paierais le quintuple du prix usuel. Cela te convient-il ? »

Kiryu se figea sur son fauteuil. Il jeta un regard dur à Godwin, attendant un signe de sa part confirmant la véracité de ses paroles. Voyant que Godwin lui renvoyait le même regard il se leva en silence, la tasse toujours dans sa main. Il amena le récipient en porcelaine à ses lèvres, bu son contenu d'une seule traite et reposa la tasse sur la table basse, une grimace de dégoût déformant sa bouche. Il détestait vraiment le thé non sucré.

« Vous aurez votre garde dans huit jours. »

ψ ψ ψ

L'annonce des fiançailles de Yusei et Aki, en même temps que la mise en place des nouvelles organisations de la garde metropolisienne avait mis le pays dans tout ses états. À l'approche de sa majorité en tant qu'héritier, c'était la première situation de crise que Yusei devait gérer aux côtés de son père. Et il ne pouvait pas être plus reconnaissant envers Crow et Yûki, qui faisaient tout ce qu'ils pouvaient pour l'aider à maîtriser au mieux les remous du pays.

Adossée au sommet d'un des remparts de la capitale, Yûki relisait la liste des nouvelles équipes mise en place au Rempart Est, les brises estivales remuant par instant ses cheveux châtains.

« Vous devriez vous éloigner du bord, Général. Les courants d'airs sont plus puissants en hauteurs, une bourrasque plus forte que les autres pourrez vous faire perdre l'équilibre.

\- Ah, Sherry, fit Yûki en levant les yeux vers la jeune femme aux cheveux blonds qui s'avançait vers elle. Ne t'en fais pas, je peux facilement gérer les chutes.

\- Certes, mais ce serait idiot d'avoir à vous épuiser en appelant votre Invocation pour qu'elle vous rattrape en vol.

\- Oui, c'est vrai, admit-elle en s'approchant de Sherry. Ou en sont les mises en places des nouvelles formations ?

\- Un tiers des soldats de la Garde Intra-Muros a été affecté temporairement à la Garde des Remparts afin de renforcer la vigilance des allées et venues dans la capitale. Nous avons aussi restructurés les équipes de nuit et doublés la fréquence des rondes à l'extérieur des murs. Les derniers changements ont été effectués ce matin, et tout semble bien se dérouler pour le moment.

\- Parfait. Des nouvelles de Crow ?

\- Taka, Nerve et Blitz l'ont accompagnés au Nord pour l'aider à fortifier la sécurité des frontières, en particulier les chemins de passage les plus vulnérables. Ils devraient tous être de retour pour les réjouissances de ce soir.

\- Ah, oui c'est vrai. Les festivités débutent aujourd'hui, tiqua Yûki, manifestement ennuyée.

\- Vous ne comptez pas y aller ? demanda Sherry, l'étonnement visible dans ses yeux verts.

\- J'y suis bien obligée, Aki me le ferait payer au centuple si j'essayais de m'esquiver. Et puis tu me connais suffisamment pour savoir que je fais toujours partie des premières à faire la fête, derrière Crow bien sûr, mais lui il est complètement dérangé quant il s'y met. C'est juste que je suis de garde ce soir, ça risque d'être compliqué pour moi de jongler entre les deux. Je me demande comment Yusei arrive à gérer tout ce bazar tout en étant disponible pour fêter ses fiançailles, fit-elle en soupirant.

\- Maintenant que vous en parlez, que fait le prince au sujet de tout ça ?

\- Il aide son père à gérer tout ce ramdam. Il a aussi fait envoyer des indicateurs à Satellite pour évaluer la situation là-bas. Ça doit être un travail harassant je dois dire, toutes ces nouvelles responsabilités à assumer en plus de l'organisation de son mariage. Je ne saurais plus où donner de la tête à sa place.

\- C'est sûr, mais je suis certaine qu'il est parfaitement capable de régenter tout ça, après tout il s'agit de notre prince, fit Sherry avec un sourire confiant. Et puis il n'est pas seul, le pays tout entier est derrière lui. Si la garde est si réactive face à toute cette restructuration c'est avant tout parce que nous voulons tous essayer de retirer au plus vite le poids qui pèse sur ses épaules.

\- Oui, c'est ce que j'ai remarqué ces derniers jours. Yusei a vraiment un talent inné pour conquérir le cœur des citoyens. »

Sherry sourit à sa remarque. Cela faisait longtemps que Yûki avait cessé de se demander comment Yusei arrivait à créer un tel climat de confiance aveugle autour de lui. La vérité, c'est que ça devait tout simplement faire partie de lui. Son père était comme ça, et son grand-père également, c'était comme un héritage familiale chez les Fudo. Inutile de se demander pourquoi les metropolisiens étaient connus pour être si fidèles envers leur roi.

« Vous savez, reprit Sherry, votre présence nous manque toujours dans l'équipe. Les autres demandent souvent de vos nouvelles quant ils n'ont pas le temps de passer vous voir au Quartier Général.

\- Il n'y vraiment pas de quoi, je vous vois tous régulièrement et vous avez l'air de très bien vous débrouiller sans moi. J'ai appris que tu étais passée major, sourit Yûki.

\- Ah, oui, répondit-elle en passant nerveusement la main dans ses cheveux. Il faut bien quelqu'un pour gérer cette équipe de bras-cassé.

\- C'est certain, se mit à rire Yûki. Et je suis certaine que tu t'en sors très bien.

\- Mais, comment dire... Vous ne vous ennuyez pas trop ?

\- Comment ça ?

\- Pardonnez moi, c'est juste que je n'ai jamais vraiment comprise pourquoi vous avez décidé du jour au lendemain de quitter notre unité pour rejoindre la Garde Royale. Votre truc à vous c'était le terrain, pas la gestion.

\- Ah ah, c'est vrai qu'avoir des responsabilités ça ne m'intéressait pas tellement, c'est toujours le cas d'ailleurs. Mais disons que j'ai simplement trouvé un meilleur moyen de mettre à profit ma personne pour contribuer au bien-être de mon pays. »

Sherry acquiesça en silence. Elle savait que ça ne servait à rien d'en demander plus, son Général n'était jamais très bavarde lorsque la conversation venait tourner autour de sa vie personnelle. En fait, elle savait très peu de chose sur sa supérieure, si ce n'est qu'elle ne lui connaissait pas de famille proche, et qu'elle n'était pas originaire des quartiers riches de la capitale. La seule personne qui semblait la connaître intimement était le Général Hogan. Ils se connaissaient depuis l'enfance apparemment, et c'était le seul dans son entourage à l'avoir connu avant son entrée dans l'armée. Un sourire de coin apparu son visage, se remémorant les théories farfelues que son unité avait imaginé pour tenter d'expliquer les zones d'ombres dans la vie de leur Général : l'unique héritière d'une famille fortunée décimée pour ses richesses, venue demander asile auprès du pays de Metropolis. Ou encore une criminelle recherchée ayant choisit d'intégrer l'armée afin de se repentir le restant de ses jours pour ses horribles méfaits. Bien sûr, ils auraient simplement pu essayer de lui demander directement, après tout le pire qu'il aurait pu leurs arriver aurait été qu'elle leurs disent gentiment d'aller voir ailleurs. Mais c'était bien plus amusant de laisser aller leurs divagations.

« Général Rivers ! s'écria un garde en s'approchant du duo, Son Altesse, le prince Yusei, m'envoie vous quérir afin que vous le rejoignez immédiatement à la Porte Nord.

\- Très bien, j'arrive tout de suite. Bien, je te laisse t'occuper du reste, Sherry.

\- Bien sûr, Général », répondit-elle en se tournant vers sa commandante pour lui faire le salut militaire.

Yûki hocha la tête en remerciement, et partit l'instant d'après en direction du rempart adjacent. Elle aurait pensé qu'après les années passées à se côtoyer, Sherry aurait finit par abandonner le côté formel en sa présence. Enfin, elle avait quand même l'air plus décontracté qu'avant. Et puis ce respect et cet honneur sans faille qu'elle avait, pas seulement pour elle mais aussi envers tout ses camarades et ses supérieurs faisait partie des raisons pour lesquelles elle appréciait ses discussions avec elle.

Le Rempart Nord était l'un des accès menant directement au centre de la capitale, par lequel des milliers de commerçants et voyageurs transitaient chaque jour. Une gigantesque porte en bois massif en gardait l'entrée, haute de huit mètres sur sept pour une épaisseur d'un mètre, fortifié par des armatures et des gonds en acier trempé. Dans la tour de garde construite au dessus, qui servait de premier contrôle des personnes, Yusei et Crow étaient en pleine discussion, une expression sérieuse sur leur visage, au moment où Yûki entrait dans la pièce.

« Ah, tête d'hérisson. T'es en avance ma parole, s'exclama t-elle en s'avançant vers Crow, la mine souriante.

\- Et toi en retard, tête de nœud ! répliqua t-il, le regard furieux.

\- Savoir se faire désirer fait partie des premières leçons qu'une jeune fille apprend durant ses premières sorties dans le monde. Alors, en quoi ma présence peut-elle être utile ici, Votre Majesté ? demanda t-elle en se tournant vers Yusei.

\- Crow était en train de me faire le compte-rendu de son aller-retour aux frontières nord du pays, au niveau du Passage du Millénium, expliqua Yusei, bras croisés sur son torse.

\- Oh. Et alors, comment cela c'est-il passé ?

\- C'est ce que j'étais en train d'expliquer à Yusei justement. Nous avons été attaqués juste avant notre départ, une bande d'idiots sans grande envergure. Ils ne nous ennuierons plus de si tôt.

\- C'est déjà ça, se tranquillisa Yusei. Qu'en est-il de tes troupes ?

\- Toutes saines et sauves. Nous allons continuer à surveiller la frontière comme prévu. C'est juste que quelque chose me tracasse dans tout ça...

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? questionna Yûki.

\- Ces rebelles venaient de Satellite, et au vu de leur nombre en comparaison au notre, il était évident que nous allions avoir très rapidement l'ascendant sur eux. De plus aucun d'eux n'avaient une réelle expérience au combat, et pas un seul ne possédait une Invocation. Je ne pense pas qu'ils aient été assez stupides pour penser pouvoir gagner ce combat. Pourtant, ils ont foncés têtes baissées dans nos formations en hurlant comme des espèces de sauvages. Ça m'a un peu troublé, je dois dire.

\- Tu crois qu'il y avait une raison cachée derrière cette attaque ?

\- Nerve m'a juré avoir vu du mouvement en direction de la forêt derrière nous pendant que nous stoppions ces rebelles. Nous avons fait des recherches mais elles n'ont rien donné. Pourtant je persiste à croire ce qu'il m'a dit, il a une excellente vue et un instinct sur lequel je me suis souvent appuyé par le passé, j'ai confiance en lui et en ses paroles.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu pense que c'était, ces mouvements je veux dire ?

\- Je crois qu'un groupe plus entraîné a payé ces hommes pour distraire notre vigilance pendant qu'ils entraient illégalement dans notre pays.

\- Des contrebandiers ? fit Yusei, l'air peu convaincu.

\- Non, je suis persuadé qu'il s'agissait... Je ne sais pas, d'autre chose. Raah laissez tomber, je m'inquiètes sûrement pour rien. C'est juste que toute cette histoire me semble louche depuis le début, ça a sans doute fini par me monter au cerveau.

\- Voilà au moins une bonne nouvelle, fit Yûki, un demi-sourire courbant ses lèvres.

\- Comment ça ?

\- Ça veut dire que quelque chose arrive au moins monter jusque là, dit-elle en donnant un léger coup sur le front de Crow.

\- Je vois que tu n'as perdu ton sens de l'humour durant mon absence, remarqua t-il, le regard las.

\- J'avoue être un peu rouillée depuis quelques jours, trop de responsabilités à endosser, ça fauche l'inspiration. Heureusement, maintenant que tu es là, je sens que tout ça va vite revenir. Oh et pour l'autre pique, excuse moi. Tu sais, j'ai toujours pensé que tu avais un semblant d'intelligence. Contrairement à ce que tout le monde dit. Ah, tu vois, ça revient tout seul !

\- Vous avez bientôt fini vos enfantillages tout les deux ? demanda Yusei, désabusé.

\- Pardon ? s'offusqua Crow. Tout ce que j'ai fait c'est soumettre mon rapport, et avec sérieux qui plus est ! Et je t'interdis de me sortir une remarque déplacée qui associerait ma personne et le verbe soumettre, ajouta t-il aussitôt en pointant Yûki du doigt.

\- C'est toi qui y a pensé, mon beau, fit-elle en levant les mains vers lui, un sourire innocent sur le visage.

\- … Raah, et merde !

Crow envoya sa main dans le vent, blasé par cette conversation, et sortie par la porte de derrière, débouchant sur les escaliers de la garde menant au sommet du rempart, sans doute pour débuter son tour de garde. _C'est vrai_, se rappela Yûki avec un petit soupir de contentement, _je suis officiellement en pause jusqu'à ce soir_.

« Il faudrait que tu arrêtes de le taquiner autant, tu sais, surtout lorsqu'il est aussi d'humeur aussi acariâtre comme aujourd'hui, fit Yusei avec un sourire qui suggérait tout le contraire de ses paroles.

\- Acariâtre ? Qu'est-ce que tu me racontes, c'est son humeur journalière ça. De toute façon il n'y a pas de raison, c'est comme ça qu'on exprime notre amour mutuel, tout les deux. Et puis il fallait bien que je le taquine un peu. Toi aussi tu l'as remarqué, c'est tout juste s'il répondait à mes petites piques. Il doit vraiment être exténué par tout ces voyages.

\- C'est le cas de nous tous, de toi aussi d'ailleurs. Tu devrais rentrer chez toi te reposer un peu, conseilla Yusei, tu n'as pas arrêté de la semaine.

\- Rentrer au QG ? railla t-elle. Avec le désordre causé par la nouvelle organisation des gardes, je ne crois pas que ce soit le meilleur endroit pour trouver un peu de repos en ce moment.

\- Dans ce cas il faudrait que tu commences enfin à adhérer à l'idée d'avoir un véritable chez toi. Tu ne vas pas passer le restant de tes jours dans ta chambre d'officier.

\- On en a déjà parlé Yusei, ce que j'ai me conviens parfaitement. Ma vie se résume presque entièrement à la Garde Royale, je ne vois pas pourquoi je devrais perdre mon temps à trouver un logement loin de mon principal lieu de vie alors que j'ai la possibilité d'y être en tout temps.

\- Oui, je sais tout ça, dit-il en fronçant les sourcils. Et c'est bien ce qui m'inquiètes justement. »

Yûki lui lança un regard interrogateur. Yusei s'avança vers elle, un petit sourire peiné sur le visage ressemblant d'avantage à une grimace.

« Il serait temps que tu commences enfin à vivre un peu pour toi plutôt que pour les autres, Yûki. Il posa une main sur son épaule. Je dois y retourner, il me reste encore des centaines de choses à voir avant ce soir. D'ici là, essaye tout de même de ne pas en faire trop. Je veux te voir en forme pour la fête, ou Aki risque de faire une scène sinon. »

Il alloua Yûki d'une dernière pression sur son épaule avant de retirer sa main et de sortir par la porte principale, la laissant seule dans la pièce. Yûki fronça les sourcils, contrariée. Qu'est ce qu'il venait de se passer ? Cela faisait longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas inversé les rôles pour se retrouver à la place de celui qu'on raisonne, comme à l'instant. Une éternité, en fait. Yûki poussa un soupir heureux ; le prince avait assurément bien mûri depuis ces dernières années pour en arriver au point d'être celui qui lui donne des conseils. Malheureusement pour lui, elle était bien trop débordée pour pouvoir rendre proprement honneur au nouveau fait accompli de son monarque. La pause allait devoir attendre. Sortant à son tour du poste de garde, elle descendit en hâte l'escalier principal, saisissant au passage la liste des horaires de changements d'équipes ainsi que celle des tours de rondes, et se dirigea d'un pas vif vers la tour de garde du Rempart Ouest.

Pour l'instant, elle avait d'autres préoccupations plus importantes.

ψ ψ ψ

« La vache, vous avez vu un peu la taille de ces murs ? s'exclama Bommer, médusé devant la façade du Rempart Nord. Ils doivent faire au moins trente mètres de haut.

\- Cinquante mètres, corrigea Kiryu, pour douze mètres d'épaisseur.

Stupéfait, Bommer s'avançait un peu plus vers la muraille avec la grâce d'un éléphant. Un mètre quatre-vingt dix huit de force brut campé dans une cuirasse et des bottes en cuirs remontant jusqu'aux mollets, les yeux bleus sombres du colosse brillant d'excitation détonnaient sur son visage basané aux traits brutaux. Chacun de ses pas lourds faisaient basculer ses épaules en rythme, deux fois plus massives que la plupart des hommes, et son corps colossal semblait presque compressé dans ses vêtements. Ses longs cheveux noirs tombaient en cascade dans son dos d'une implantation en V sur le front. L'aspect quasi primaire qui se dégageait de lui rendait son large sourire jovial d'autant plus étrange, il donnait à cette brute apparente un côté benêt, presque enfantin.

« Ces metropolisiens sont encore plus barrés que ce je croyais », ajouta un deuxième homme, marchant en retrait derrière le duo.

Dissimulé derrière une longue cape noire à capuche aux finitions dorées, Demak arborait une expression fermée et un regard sévère. Son visage aux traits irascibles était traversé de deux étranges bandes pourpres, qui partaient de son menton pour remonter jusqu'à ses yeux en passant sur son crâne rasé. Il observait le mur devant lui avec un certain ennui, les bras croisés sur son torse trapu, bien que moins imposant que son équipier à l'allure de forteresse humaine.

Encadré ainsi de ces deux mastodontes, Kiryu faisait l'effet d'un gringalet. Pourtant, son aptitude confiante et l'assurance presque intimidante qui émanait de sa personne lui conférait étrangement bien plus de présence que les deux gorilles qui l'accompagnaient. Avec son esprit affûté et son aisance quasi sinistre face à n'importe quel obstacle, il était en quelque sorte l'attache qui permettait à cet étrange trio de fonctionner correctement. Son tatouage jaunâtre qui traversait sa joue droite en passant sur son œil, marque imposée à tout les prisonniers ayant séjourné au Bloc I de Satellite, suffisait à lui seul à intimider la majorité des personnes, pour la plus grande satisfaction de ce dernier.

À eux trois, le groupe formait une joyeuse bande de mercenaires dégénérés.

« Ils sont juste très regardant sur leur patrimoine, justifia Kiryu. Bien, il est temps de se mettre en place. C'est bientôt le crépuscule, ils vont sans doute pas tarder à débuter les roulements d'équipes de jour par celle de nuit. Ce sera le moment idéal pour s'avancer vers la porte sans se faire repérer. Une fois la mise en place terminé, on attend la tombée de la nuit avant de mettre notre plan en action. Des questions ? »

Face au silence qui lui répondit, Kiryu se retourna, interloqué, uniquement pour apercevoir son acolyte au visage peinturluré seul face à lui, le visage aussi inexpressif qu'à son habitude.

« Il est passé où, Bommer ? »

Demak lui indiqua sa gauche d'un signe du pouce, sans détourner le regard des remparts face à lui. Suivant la direction du regard, Kiryu aperçu son second partenaire à quelques mètres de là. L'air de s'amuser comme un gosse, il se battait à mains nue contre un garde metropolisien, sans doute en train de faire une dernière ronde autour des remparts avant de rentrer.

« Bordel, Demak ! s'écria Kiryu. Pourquoi tu m'as pas avertis plus tôt ? T'aurais pu tenter de l'arrêter au moins ! Avec le bol qu'on a cet idiot va nous faire repérer !

\- Tu aurais pu le remarquer de toi même si tu avais sortie ton Invocation, répondit-il, la voix grave et blanche de toute émotion. Après tout, c'est une de tes spécialités de pouvoir tout voir grâce à elle, en plus de la rendre imperceptible aux yeux des autres. Et puis, ajouta t-il en tournant finalement son regard vers lui, se faire repérer c'est un peu ce qu'on veut, non ?

\- Oui, mais ce serait bien de ne pas l'être aussi tôt si possible, histoire d'avoir une chance de se tirer le moment venu ! Je te rappelle que la nuit est censée nous servir de distraction. Si on se fait cerner avant, on l'a dans l'os.

\- Tes stratégies m'ont toujours semblé trop compliqués, Kyosuke. Pourquoi ne pas simplement défoncer leur porte histoire d'avoir leur attention, et attendre qu'un Garde Royale finisse par se montrer ? Ce serait beaucoup plus commode que toutes ces ruses et ces dissimulations que tu imagines.

\- Tu vois, dit-il en le pointant du doigt, c'est exactement pour ça que je suis le chef de cette équipe, et pas toi. Ni Bommer d'ailleurs.

\- Hum. »

Kiryu se tourna de nouveau vers son second coéquipier et aperçu Bommer revenir vers eux l'air plus guilleret qu'à l'accoutumé, le pauvre garde metropolisien ayant perdu connaissance posé négligemment sur une de ses larges épaules comme un vulgaire sac.

« Mission accomplie ! annonça t-il fièrement, balançant le garde assommé au pied de Kiryu.

\- Qu'est ce que tu crois avoir accompli au juste ?

\- Ben, le contrat. On a le garde metropolisien.

\- Bommer, s'exaspéra Kiryu, c'est un Garde Royal qu'on veut, pas le premier soldat metropolisien qu'on croise.

\- Qui te dit que ce n'en est pas un ? lança Demak. Il est trop sonné pour pouvoir te répondre. »

Kiryu ferma un instant ses yeux et se pinça fortement l'arrête du nez, inspirant un grand coup pour récupérer un peu de sa patience qui semblait se dissoudre un peu plus chaque seconde comme un morceau de sucre dans un liquide. Pourquoi avait-il choisit ces deux arriérés pour l'aider dans cette mission ?

_Ah, oui. Parce que ce sont les seuls au moins aussi fou que moi pour accepter de le faire._

« Je n'ai pas besoin de lui demander pour le savoir. Un Garde Royal ne patrouille pas autour des remparts. Leurs missions principales est de protéger la famille royale, et pour les quelques chouchous du roi ayant un échelon supérieur de garder constamment un œil sur l'ensemble de la sécurité du royaume, ainsi que sur les différentes gardes. La quasi-totalité de leur travail se passe bien à l'abri, à l'intérieur de la capitale. Autrement dit, il est extrêmement... compliqué d'en faire sortir un hors de ces murs, étant donné qu'ils n'ont aucune raison de s'y aventurer. À part si quelque chose les y oblige. Sans oublier que, de part leurs importantes responsabilités, ils se doivent d'être les meilleurs au combat, qu'il soit rapproché ou à distance, et bien entendu posséder obligatoirement une Invocation. Donc oui, au vu de toutes ces informations que j'ai eu la clairvoyance de récolter et de la facilité flagrante avec laquelle Bommer a maîtrisé ce garde, je suis positivement certain qu'il ne s'agit en aucun cas d'un membre de la Garde Royale, affirma Kiryu.

\- Ah... D'accord, marmonna Bommer en jetant un œil au garde évanoui, visiblement déçu.

\- Mais quand même, faudrait vérifier, proposa Demak. On sait jamais. »

Kiryu poussa un long soupir, complètement découragé. _Résister, résister..._

« Vous ne savez pas reconnaître leurs emblèmes ? fit-il, la voix las en s'accroupissant près du garde, saisissant le devant de sa veste pour dévoiler un emblème cousu au niveau de la poitrine. Là, regardez, ce gars fait partie de la Garde des Remparts. C'est pourtant pas compliqué à reconnaître, leur insigne représente une muraille. Ouvrez un peu les yeux les gars, c'est pas ce qu'on recherche.

\- C'est du pareil au même, râla Demak. Un garde reste un garde, y'a aucune différence entre un soldat affilié à la Garde des Remparts ou à la Garde Royale à part leur insigne et leur paye à la fin du mois. Personne ne fera la distinction.

\- Si il a été spécifié quel type de garde il fallait qu'on capture, c'est qu'il devait y avoir une bonne raison. On nous a demandé un membre de la Garde Royale, alors c'est ce qu'on ramènera à notre client, trancha Kiryu. Je ne tiens pas à laisser passer la prime qu'on nous a promis à cause de votre fainéantise. »

Kiryu se releva, visiblement agacé. À cause de cet idiot de Bommer, il allait falloir qu'il revoit légèrement le plan de base.

_Bon, le Soleil commence juste sa descente. Sachant que l'équipe de nuit se met en place à vingt heures, qu'il faudra attendre que l'appel soit fait pour que la Garde remarque l'absence d'un des leurs, plus encore quelques minutes pour qu'ils mettent en place des recherches dans son périmètre de patrouille, ça nous laisse environ..._

« Qu'est-ce que j'en fais du coup, de celui-là ? demanda Bommer en pointant le soldat du doigt.

\- Mais j'en sais rien moi, c'est ton garde, pas le mien ! s'emporta Kiryu, agacé d'être coupé dans ses réflexions.

\- T'as qu'à le balancer au milieu des fourrés, juste là », fit Demak en montrant un bosquet d'un signe de tête.

Bommer se baissa pour attraper le soldat par le col de sa veste et le traîna au pied d'un arbre entouré de plusieurs buissons épais, le jetant négligemment au milieu de l'un d'eux. Le soldat s'écroula dans un bruit sourd, cassant plusieurs petites branches dans sa chute, et disparu derrière les feuilles épaisses.

« Bien, il va falloir accélérer les choses, reprit Kiryu. Dès qu'ils auront remarqué qu'un soldat manque à l'appel, ils vont envoyer plusieurs gardes dans le secteur pour le rechercher. On va faire en sorte de les éviter autant que possible, en espérant que la nuit soit tombée d'ici là. Si jamais ils nous repèrent avant, on démarrera notre plan plus tôt. Et si l'un de nous est blessé au combat avant que le Soleil soit couché, fit-il en se tournant pour fixer Bommer droit dans les yeux, on utilisera ta part de la prime pour payer les frais médicaux.

\- Hey ! Pourquoi juste moi ?

\- Parce que c'est uniquement de ta faute si on se fait griller avant qu'il fasse nuit, gronda Demak.

\- Oui bon, ça va j'ai compris, bougonna Bommer. Tout ce que je voulais moi, c'était aider...

Kiryu leva les yeux au ciel, se tournant un instant pour observer distraitement les immense remparts ocres qui leurs faisaient obstacle. Au vu de la discrétion des deux colosses qui se chamaillaient derrière lui, si cette mission se déroulait sans encombre il pouvait aussi bien se jurer de ne plus jamais boire une seule goutte d'alcool. Jusqu'à la fin de l'année. Hors de question de fêter le Nouvelle An avec un verre de jus de pomme à la main.

Kiryu se tourna vers le duo, les faisant taire d'un regard.

« Bon, allons-y. »

ψ ψ ψ

Les festivités avaient commencé dès la tombée de la nuit, et la fête battait son plein dans toute la capitale. Les quartiers étaient éclairés par des centaines de guirlandes aux lanternes multicolores, et dans chaque recoins de ruelle plusieurs dizaines de musiciens jouaient des sérénades entraînantes dans une gigantesque et enivrante cacophonie. Partout les habitants dansaient, riaient à gorge déployés ; les enfants passaient entres les jambes des adultes avec des girouettes et des bougies feux-d'artifices dans les mains, pendant que leurs parents discutaient tous joyeusement autour d'une table, verre de bière à la main.

Au plein centre de la capitale, la Grande Place s'était transformée en gigantesque scène improvisée sur laquelle se trémoussaient des centaines de danseurs. Les violons, tambours, guitares sèches, flûtes et cornemuses créaient un rythme endiablé qui faisait virevolter les gens avec frénésie et lâché-prise.

Au milieu de cette foule entraînante, Yusei sautait au rythme des coups de tambour et des envolées du violon, faisant tournoyer Aki dans un grand éclat de rire. Elle portait pour l'occasion une robe de satin verte, et à son annulaire gauche brillait une discrète bague en or stylisée, signe silencieux mais désormais visible de tous de sa promesse mutuelle avec Yusei. Partout autour d'eux les gens venaient congratuler leurs fiançailles, les félicitant longuement, les enlaçant ou simplement en les saluant d'un signe de tête, sous l'œil attendrit de leurs parents assit non loin de là autour d'une table disposée sur une estrade qui surplombait la place, buvant à la santé de leur enfant respectif et de l'alliance durable qui s'instaurerait bientôt entre leur pays.

À des centaines de mètres de cette effervescence, Yûki arpentait avec circonspection le sommet du Rempart Ouest, saluant d'un signe courtois les soldats en poste qu'elle croisait par instant. Sa tête dodelinait par moment en rythme avec la musique, qui raisonnait jusqu'au delà des murailles de la capitale.

Elle n'avait pas arrêté de la journée. Sa pause méritée avait malheureusement dû passer aux oubliettes. Entre ses réunions qui n'en finissaient pas avec les différents majors de chaque nouveau bataillon, et les confusions entres plusieurs équipes qui avaient toutes échangées leurs horaires par mégarde, elle n'avait pas eu un instant pour elle. Et maintenant il paraissait qu'un soldat de la Garde des Remparts manquait à l'appel pour le roulement d'équipe...

Elle avait beau s'être plainte sur le ton de l'humour à Sherry, Yûki avait en réalité, malgré son état de fatigue, l'envie de se rendre à la fête qui la démangeait. Cela faisait quelques temps déjà qu'il n'y avait plus eu célébration de cette ampleur à Metropolis, et pouvoir passer une soirée de réjouissances en compagnie de Yusei, Crow et Aki n'était pas sans lui déplaire, et lui ferait même le plus grand bien. Après tout, c'était une metropolisienne, elle avait la fête dans le sang.

Yûki passa paresseusement sa main sur l'arrière de sa nuque, faisant craquer ses cervicales endolories dans un soupir de bien être. Son service se terminait dans une demi-heure, juste le temps de faire une dernière ronde et elle irait rejoindre les autres. Elle espérait juste qu'Aki ne lui tienne pas rigueur de garder son uniforme pour la fête, elle ne se sentait vraiment pas de faire un aller-retour au QG pour se changer...

« Tu veux bien arrêter de faire ça ? Tu sais bien que je supporte pas d'entendre tes articulations claquer comme ça.

\- Crow ? demanda t-elle en s'approchant de son ami, assit sur le rebord du rempart les jambes pendantes, dos à la ville. Qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici ? Tu devrais déjà être à la fête.

\- Je... réfléchissais.

\- Réfléchir, toi ? se moqua t-elle. Qu'on sabre le champagne, le Général Hogan a finalement réussit l'exploit de connecter ses synapses entres elles ! »

Crow ne rebondit pas à sa remarque, se contentant de fixer vaguement l'horizon. Voyant qu'il laissait passer cette vanne sans réagir, Yûki s'assit en tailleur à côté de lui, interloquée par son attitude.

« Toi, tu es frustré parce que Yusei t'as dit qu'il ne voulait pas d'enterrement de vie de garçon, tenta t-elle une nouvelle fois, lui donnant un léger coup d'épaule.

\- Il paie rien pour attendre, celui-là, souffla t-il en expirant un léger rire. Autorisation ou pas, il y aura droit à sa soirée entre hommes. »

Yûki ricana à sa remarque, plaignant d'avance le pauvre Yusei qui était encore dans la douce ignorance de ce que Crow lui réservait. Si Taka, Nerve et Blitz décidaient de se joindre à la fête - ce qui était plus que probable – elle n'imaginait même pas dans quel état Aki allait retrouver son cher et tendre le lendemain de leur soirée.

Un silence s'installa. Yûki leva un instant les yeux pour observer les étoiles, parfaitement visible ce soir là. Une bourrasque de vent venant des plaines soufflait jusqu'à eux, ramenant quelques feuilles d'arbres avec elle. Yûki se saisit de l'une d'entre elles, la lissant un instant entre son pouce et son index avant de l'amener à ses lèvres closes, la tenant posée contre elle avec ses deux doigts. Elle inspira pleinement, puis se mit à souffler doucement contre la feuille. Un doux sifflement s'échappa, formant peu à peu une douce mélodie, apaisante et harmonieuse. Les sons à peines soufflés s'enchaînaient avec légèreté, comblant délicatement le silence ambiant. Crow ferma un instant les yeux, se laissant emporter par les notes familières à tout metropolisien.

C'était l'hymne de leur royaume. L'hymne qui à lui seul pouvait rassembler tout un pays. Pas seulement une mélodie qui représentait leur nation, mais un chant d'espoir gagné au prix d'années de malheurs durant lesquelles le royaume avait faillit sombrer sous le poids de multiples guerres sanglantes. Il rappelait à tout les metropolisiens de ce pays le prix que leur patrie avait dû payer pour instaurer cette quiétude que le royaume tout entier chérissait depuis des siècles. Ce n'était pas qu'un chant pour Metropolis, c'était un hommage et un principe de vie, que chaque habitant adaptait à sa vision des choses et suivait avec fierté.

Yûki finit par souffler la dernière note, laissant de nouveau planer un silence, bien que plus doux que le premier.

« Rien ne vaut un peu de patriotisme pour remonter le moral, ironisa Crow.

\- Et bien oui, se mit-elle à rire en souriant avec chaleur, je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a de mal là dedans. J'aime ce pays, fit-elle en regardant l'horizon. Ses habitants, ses villes, ses fêtes aussi. Et ses dirigeants, ajouta t-elle avec un sourire de coin. Quand je regarde Metropolis d'en haut de ses murailles, j'ai toujours ce petit pincement qui me prend au cœur l'espace d'un instant. Tu sais, le genre de sensation que l'on a lorsqu'on est heureux d'être enfin chez soit ? Crow hocha la tête en silence. Et bien c'est un peu la même chose. »

Crow eu un léger sourire, se penchant en arrière en s'appuyant sur ses bras pour lever ses yeux vers le ciel, sans y prêter réellement attention.

« Tu repensais encore au Conseil, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Je me suis peut-être calmé, soupira t-il, mais je ne suis pas encore d'humeur à festoyer.

\- Comme nous tous. Mais je suis contente que Yusei et Aki prennent quand même plaisir à célébrer leurs fiançailles ce soir, ils le méritent bien. »

Crow tourna son regard vers la ville, jetant un œil au centre de la cité éclairée de toute part, où Yusei et Aki devaient sans doute être en train de s'amuser en les attendant. Il soupira lourdement. Il était supposé être déjà là-bas depuis plus d'une heure maintenant. Mais il n'avait pas encore pu se résoudre à se lever pour aller les rejoindre. Il n'arrivait simplement pas à se mettre dans l'humeur de fêter quoi que ce soit.

« Je sais bien que ça sert à rien que je rumine comme ça, reprit-il, mais c'est plus fort que moi. J'arrive pas à... Je suis désolé, j'agis comme un gamin.

\- C'est certain, fit Yûki, qui reçu un regard offusqué de Crow. Mais tu as aussi été le seul à dire tout haut ce que tout le monde à pensé tout bas. On sait tous que notre pays ne pourra pas faire l'autruche éternellement face aux agissements d'Atlas.

\- Ouais, à part ces ancêtres du Conseil, rumina Crow en avançant son dos pour se remettre droit.

\- Tu sais que leur décision a été prise de manière réfléchit. Il ne faut pas les blâmer de vouloir chercher à tout pris à éviter une guerre. Nous ferons en sorte de renforcer notre vigilance et de fortifier notre pays comme prévu. De cette façon, si le jour où nous devrons prendre les armes vient à arriver, nous serons près.

\- Mais c'est ça qui va pas justement ! explosa Crow. Sérieusement, je n'arrive pas à comprendre comment vous arrivez tous à rester si apathique face à ce qui est en train de se passer sous nos yeux. Tu sais aussi bien que moi qu'on est près pour ça, et que peut importe ce que nous faisons, les tensions sont devenues trop importantes pour qu'on soit encore en mesure d'éviter un conflit. Et pourtant des crétins de conseillers persistent à détourner le regard et refusent d'assumer les responsabilités qu'ils ont envers notre pays, et je... Raah ! »

Crow secoua furieusement ses cheveux des deux mains, à bout de nerf. Yûki l'observait, attendant patiemment qu'il se calme de lui-même. C'était toujours comme ça avec lui, il fallait simplement lui laisser un peu de temps pour remettre ses idées en place.

« Je ne veux pas qu'on pense que ma réaction lors du Conseil suggère que je n'ai aucune confiance en leurs jugement, reprit-il, se tournant vers Yûki. C'est vrai quoi, je les apprécie bien ces vioques. »

Yûki lui lança un regard lourd de propos.

« Oui, bon... C'est sûr que je ne les porte pas non plus dans mon cœur. Mais j'ai néanmoins un grand respect envers eux. Après tout, c'est principalement grâce ces vieux si notre pays est prospère depuis si longtemps. Mais c'est là que ça ne va plus justement.

\- Tu veux dire que tu rechignes le fait que notre pays n'ait pas connu de grande guerre depuis près de deux siècles ?

\- Bien sûr que non, rumina t-il. Ce que je veux dire, c'est que je pense qu'ils ont perdus tout sens des priorités et des initiatives, par peur de perdre cette paix absolue dont tout le royaume est si fier. Le problème, c'est que ce n'est pas en esquivant un combat qu'on y échappe. Ils ont commis la même erreur il y a onze ans. S'ils avaient choisit d'agir au lieu d'attendre en espérant que les choses s'arrangent d'elles mêmes, notre pays n'aurait pas eu à connaître les émeutes de Satellite- »

Crow se tût presque aussitôt. Il avait oublié l'espace d'un instant le sujet sensible que cette conversation représentait pour Yûki. Tournée vers les plaines bordant la capitale, elle observait les steppes qui s'étendaient sur plusieurs kilomètres face à eux, laissant le vent secouer ses cheveux à sa guise, le visage blanc de toute émotion. Pourtant, Crow la connaissait depuis suffisamment longtemps pour percevoir un éclat de douleur traverser ses yeux, tordant son ventre de culpabilité et de colère envers sa propre stupidité.

« Excuse-moi, ça m'a échappé... Je suis désolé.

\- Ce n'est rien, fit-elle en se tournant pour le regarder, un sourire mélancolique mais sincère sur le visage. Je ne suis pas plus à plaindre que toi. Et puis, ce qui est passé est passé, ça ne sert à rien d'être désolé pour ça. On m'a appris à toujours voir le verre à moitié plein plutôt qu'à moitié vide. Il faut juste savoir trouver le bon côté dans chaque chose.

\- Parce qu'il y a eu un bon côté à ce massacre ?

\- Bien sûr. Sans ça on se ne serait probablement jamais rencontrés, toi et moi », fit-elle remarquer, un petit sourire lubrique aux lèvres.

Crow eu un rire franc, le premier depuis le début de leur conversation.

« On joue les enjôleuses ce soir ?

\- Uniquement pour toi, mon petit piaf, plaisanta t-elle. Mais plus sérieusement, il faut mieux se concentrer sur aujourd'hui et demain plutôt qu'hier. Je suis tout à fait d'accord avec toi concernant la décision du Conseil. Je ne pense pas qu'engager une guerre préventive serait non plus très avisée, mais nous devrions faire plus que simplement réorganiser les défenses de notre royaume en attendant que quelque chose se passe du côté de cet Atlas. Mais le Conseil a décidé de jouer l'indifférence, et même si cela me déplaît au moins autant qu'à toi on doit savoir s'en contenter, pour l'instant du moins.

\- " _L'indifférence est synonyme de médiocrité_ ", n'est-ce pas ? récita Crow avec un sourire malicieux.

\- Je vois qu'il t'arrive d'être parfois attentif à mes paroles, dit-elle avec contentement. Et oui, c'est exactement ce que je pense. Néanmoins, on se doit d'avoir confiance en leur décision. Malgré ce qu'on peut penser d'eux, s'il sont les conseillers du roi ce n'est pas pour rien. Ce sont tous des gens compétant qui œuvrent au même titre que nous à préserver ce pays de tout type de menace. Alors pour l'instant, nous allons suivre comme prévu leurs directives et faire en sorte que ce territoire devienne plus imprenable qu'il ne l'est déjà. En attendant dans l'immédiat, il faut qu'on se rende en vitesse à la Grande Place. Ce soir c'est fête au royaume, et Yusei et Aki célèbrent leurs fiançailles. Par conséquent nous avons le devoir, je dirais même l'obligation en tant que futur témoin et demoiselle d'honneur, d'être joyeux et de faire en sorte qu'ils le soient aussi.

\- Dit comme ça, j'accepte avec fierté cette mission, approuva t-il en se levant, tendant une main vers Yûki. Et pour sceller cet arrangement, je t'invite pour la prochaine danse.

\- Que de galanterie ce soir, humorisa t-elle. Ce sera pour moi honneur, Général Hogan. »

Yûki saisit la main offerte et se leva à son tour, époussetant distraitement ses habits d'une main, l'autre toujours nichée dans celle de Crow.

Leur relation exacte était pour beaucoup de gens un point d'interrogation géant, tant leurs rapports semblaient complexes à définir. Les deux concernés n'étaient pas plus informés sur le sujet d'ailleurs. Ils s'étaient embrassés une fois lorsqu'ils étaient au jardin d'enfants, à cause d'un pari idiot qu'un autre gamin avait fait sur eux et qu'ils n'avaient pas refusé par esprit de compétition. Mais il ne s'était plus rien passé de semblable depuis. Ils ne s'étaient jamais dit je t'aime non plus, et n'avaient jamais cherché à mettre au point l'état de leur relation. Ils savaient simplement qu'ils étaient l'un comme l'autre la personne la plus importante à leurs yeux, et c'était plus que suffisant pour eux.

« Général Rivers !

\- Et bien ? Qui a t-il capitaine ? demanda Yûki face à l'homme qui s'approchait d'eux, lâchant discrètement au passage la main de Crow qui la ramena nonchalamment dans sa poche.

\- Je vous pris d'excuser mon intrusion Général, mais votre aide est requise à la Porte Nord. Plusieurs rebelles ont été repérés aux abords des remparts, et auraient volontairement agressés plusieurs gardes sans raison apparente. L'une des factions qui se charge actuellement de stopper leurs agissements nous a signalé avoir vu l'un des assaillants posséder des capacités suggérant qu'il serait un Invocateur.

\- Où est ton supérieur ? C'est à lui que tu aurais dû faire part de la situation avant de venir me voir.

\- Il a été demandé à la porte Est, Général. Une émeute s'est déclarée près des Quartiers des Sables, et notre commandant a du être appelé en renfort pour aider les bataillons de l'Intra-Muros à contenir les gêneurs. Il nous a dit qu'en cas de problème, nous devions aller nous adresser directement à vous.

\- Je vois.

\- Ne te dérange pas, fit Crow en amorçant un mouvement pour suivre le capitaine de section, je vais m'occuper de ce problème.

\- Non reste ici, dit-elle en attrapant son poignet, c'est encore mon tour de garde de toute façon. Tu devrais descendre rejoindre les autres et essayer de t'amuser un peu, je ne devrais pas être absente très longtemps. Dis à Yusei et Aki de m'attendre avant d'entamer le dessert. »

Sans attendre de réponse, Yûki descendit immédiatement la muraille pour rejoindre le poste de garde le plus proche, suivit de prêt par le capitaine. À l'intérieur, les gardes en pause profitaient de leur bref moment de repos pour jouir de la fête qui animait le royaume à leur manière. La salle toute entière était grouillante de soldats éméchés festoyant entre deux gorgées de bière, dansant sur les chaises et les tables, ou simplement pour certains s'accordant un court instant de détente dans un coin de la pièce avant de reprendre leur garde. Inutile de dire que l'animation régnait dans toute la ville ce soir.

Traversant distraitement la pièce en évitant ses compères, Yûki se hâta aux écuries, saisissant un cheval déjà sellé attaché près de l'abreuvoir qu'elle enfourcha sans attendre et partie aussitôt en direction du Rempart Nord, le commandant sur ses talons. Sur le chemin, le capitaine expliqua en détail la dernière position connue de la garnison, précisant du mieux qu'il le pouvait les dernières informations qui lui avait été transmis sur les ennemis qui causaient des troubles sur leurs terres.

« Combien sont-ils ? demanda Yûki par dessus le bruit de sabot des deux montures.

\- Nous avons repérer trois hommes, Général.

\- Seulement trois ? Et le bataillon présent sur place n'a pas pu en venir à bout ?

\- En effet, Général, avoua le capitaine, quelque peu gêné. Plusieurs explosions sont survenues durant la tentative d'appréhension des rebelles, et ont entièrement balayés les hommes présent sur place. C'est le fait que nous n'ayons aperçu aucun canon ni dispositif explosif dans les environs qui nous laisse penser que l'un des hommes au moins doit être un Invocateur, bien que personne n'ai pu distinguer d'Invocation autour des assaillants.

\- Un Invocateur capable de provoquer des explosions, grimaça Yûki. Voilà qui s'annonce fastidieux. »

Le duo arriva à la Porte Nord au bout d'une vingtaine de minutes, et après avoir aimablement saluée les gardes postés à l'entrée, Yûki stoppa un instant sa course pour se tourner vers le capitaine, qui tirait faiblement sur le harnais de sa monture pour freiner son avancée.

« Vous allez rester ici pendant j'irais voir ce qu'il en est avec la faction qui se trouve déjà sur place, ordonna t-elle. La major LeBlanc ne devrait plus tarder à vous rejoindre pour prendre son tour de garde. Lorsqu'elle sera là, expliquez lui la situation afin qu'elle décide éventuellement de nouvelles mesures si je ne suis pas revenue d'ici là.

\- Bien, Général. »

Saluant une dernière fois le capitaine, Yûki fît claquer son harnais et franchit au galop la Porte Nord que les gardes s'empressèrent de refermer derrière elle, chevauchant aussi vite que le permettait sa monture. Cela faisait des années que Yûki n'avait plus combattu en utilisant son Invocation. C'était l'un des avantages à occuper le poste de Général dans un royaume en temps de paix. Bien sûr elle s'entraînait toujours régulièrement, le plus souvent en compagnie de Crow qui restait le plus disponible du groupe, mais combattre un adversaire hostile était différent d'une petite séance d'entraînement entre amis de longue date. Et pour être tout à faire sincère, elle espérait ne pas avoir à engager de combat qui mènerait jusque là. Les combats d'Invocateurs causaient toujours énormément de dégâts, et elle ne tenait pas particulièrement à être tenue pour responsable de l'apparition d'un cratère dans les terres agricoles de Metropolis.

Une lueur rougeâtre se dessina bientôt dans la nuit, à environ deux kilomètres de sa position. Yûki ralentit progressivement l'allure de son cheval, s'avançant en silence vers la source de cette lumière.

_Un feu ?..._

Elle s'approcha avec vigilance de l'incendie qui grandissait devant elle, embrasant les arbres et les fourrées environnant. Nul doute que les rebelles devaient se trouver non loin d'ici. _Merde_, pesta t-elle, encore un feu. Pourquoi fallait-il toujours qu'il y ait un feu ? Elle poussa un soupir agacée. Elle détestait vraiment, _vraiment _le feu.

Son cheval s'agitait sous elle, effrayée par la proximité des flammes. Yûki resserra sa prise sur son harnais en tapotant doucement le cou de sa monture, tentant de trouver un chemin au travers du brasier.

« Là, tout doux mon beau, souffla t-elle. Moi non plus ça ne m'enchante pas d'être au milieu de tout ce foutoir. »

Se faufilant avec vigilance entre les buissons roussies, elle avança à tâtons à la recherche de la garnison envoyée un peu plus tôt. Il lui sembla distinguer du mouvement sur sa droite, non loin d'une vieille grange utilisée pour stocker les récoltes de la moisson. À une cinquantaine de mètres de là, trois hommes se tenaient debout au milieu d'une espace d'herbe épargné par le feu, leurs voix se discernant par dessus le crépitement des flammes :

« Hey, Bommer ! s'écria l'un d'eux. Vas pas foutre le feu autour de nous, espèce idiot !

\- C'est toi qui m'as dit de faire de grosses explosions pour attirer l'attention par ici.

\- Oui, mais pas au point d'embraser toute la plaine ! »

Deux des hommes semblaient se chamailler, le troisième les observant un peu à l'écart avec un certain ennui. Yûki repéra immédiatement les deux individus aux allures de géants, les bras aussi épais que ses cuisses. Elle plissa les yeux pour mieux les distinguer. Ils n'avaient pas l'air d'être des amateurs en matière de combat, sans compter leurs corps plus qu'entretenus ; leur garde était parfaite, sans la moindre faille. Néanmoins, les maîtriser restait du domaine du possible, avec un peu de vitesse et d'agilité bien placée. Ce genre d'homme restait la plupart du temps tellement dépendant de leurs muscles qu'il suffisait de quelques coups savamment dosés pour leur faire perdre l'équilibre sous leur propre poids.

Son attention se porta vers le troisième. Celui-ci pourrait poser d'avantage de soucis. Il avait l'air réfléchit et débrouillard. D'après son attitude par rapport aux deux autres il devait sans doute être le meneur du trio. Et malgré son air goguenard et railleur, il ne laissait absolument aucune ouverture pour une possible attaque. Il était expérimenté dans l'art du combat, et pas depuis peu. Mais ce qui attira surtout l'attention de Yûki, c'était les deux Invocations campées placidement derrière le trio.

La première, qui dépassait les cinq mètres de haut, ressemblait à un homme en armure doté d'immense pinces acérées à la place des mains et de gigantesques ailes d'acier pourvues de plusieurs hélices en métal. La seconde, de moitié plus petite que la première, s'apparentait à un gorille au poil bleuté, affublé d'un heaume et d'épaulettes en or ainsi que d'une cape verte émeraude, avec dans sa main gauche un sceptre bleuâtre surmonté d'une sculpture dorée en forme de U stylisé, rappelant un corsèque.

Trois contre un, le dernier homme sans Invocation visible ; elle avait déjà fait face à pire. Prenant une grande inspiration, Yûki fît claquer son harnais pour intimer à son cheval d'avancer, sortant en silence des fourrées qui la dissimulaient jusqu'à présent de la vue des trois hommes.

« Oh, une nouvelle, fit remarquer Demak en levant les yeux vers elle.

\- Une ? demanda Kiryu avec un regain d'intérêt, s'avançant joyeusement vers son acolyte. Enfin un peu de variété ! Je commençais à croire que l'armée metropolisienne était entièrement dénuée de femmes. Bienvenue à toi, noble cavalière. »

Kiryu lui fît une révérence théâtrale, ses yeux bleu pâles l'étudiant avec attention. À l'écart derrière lui, l'énorme singe jusque là immobile tourna brusquement son regard vers elle, ses yeux écarlates plantés dans ceux de Yûki. Un feulement d'intimidation remonta des tréfonds de sa gorge, son sceptre se mettant à rayonner d'une lueur incarnat. Yûki se retint de reculer d'un pas sous la surprise. Cette Invocation ne lui indiquait rien qui vaille. Elle étudia son sceptre d'un œil perplexe ; un magicien. De toutes les Invocations qu'elle avait eu à affronter par le passé, les magiciens faisaient partis de ceux qu'elle exécrait le plus. Il était presque impossible de deviner à l'avance leurs aptitudes, et celles-ci se révélaient quasiment toujours être, en citant les mots de Crow, de vrais combines de vicelards. Et de part ses propres expériences, Yûki ne pouvait qu'adhérer à son opinion. Elle allait devoir redoubler de vigilance.

Saisissant le manche de son épée d'une main pour se donner contenance, elle avança avec mesure vers le trio, sans quitter plus de quelques secondes les deux Invocations du regard.

« Toute forme d'Invocation quelle qu'elle soit est proscrite à l'intérieur et aux abords de Metropolis sans autorisation préalable, ou raison qui la justifie, débita Yûki avec force et autorité. Veuillez immédiatement ramener vos Invocations et décliner vos identités.

\- C'est qu'elle a savamment appris son texte, la mignonne, répliqua Kiryu. Dis moi, tu ne ferais pas partie de la Garde Royale à tout hasard ?

\- Si quelqu'un doit poser des questions ici, c'est moi. Maintenant faites ce que je vous dis sans faire d'histoire et tout ira pour le mieux.

\- Elle m'a l'air bien plus confiante que les autres, fit Demak. On a sans doute déniché une Commandante, au moins.

\- Major, je dirais, » hasarda Kiryu.

Yûki serra la mâchoire, irritée. _Quelle chance_, ironisa t-elle, elle était tombée sur une bande de plaisantins. Renvoyant un regard acerbe à Kiryu, son attention fût attirée par un détail sur son visage. Un tatouage ambré en forme de ligne géométrique, traversant sa joue droite jusqu'à son front en passant sur son œil. La marque des détenus des prisons de Satellite. Une réalisation la frappa.

« Vous venez de Satellite, n'est-ce pas ? demanda t-elle, la voix caverneuse. C'est vous qui avez provoqué cette émeute au Passage du Millénium pour pénétrer illégalement sur le territoire metropolisien.

\- Perspicace. Et je devine à l'emblème sur ta veste que tu fais bien partie de la Garde Royale. C'est parfait tout ça. »

Yûki resta un instant bouche bée. Comment avait-il pu voir son emblème ? Elle était à plus de vingt mètres de lui ! Quelque chose ne tournait pas rond ici, et le fait qu'elle n'arrive pas à mettre le doigt dessus la mettait dans une position d'infériorité par rapport à ses opposants. Il fallait qu'elle renverse au plus vite la balance avant que la situation ne tourne à son désavantage. Et ce singe qui ne la lâchait pas un instant du regard...

_Cette Invocation... Je suis certaine d'en avoir déjà entendu parler quelque part._

« Sérieux, c'est une Garde Royale ? fit Bommer, la voix remplit d'espoir.

\- Sans aucun doute.

\- Enfin ! C'est que ça commençait à sérieusement m'agacer de rester debout à simplement regarder défiler tout ces gardes.

\- Il ne faut pas leurs en tenir rigueur, ils fêtent tous les fiançailles de leur bien-aimé prince en ce moment même. Ils n'ont sûrement pas la tête à la bataille ce soir.

\- Ça ne pose pas de problème que ce soit une femme ? demanda Demak.

\- Non, c'est sans importance, assura Kiryu. Et puis, je trouve la mission bien plus attrayante maintenant, ajouta t-il avec lubricité.

\- Tu sais qu'on ne peut pas mettre la main sur l'objet de notre mission, n'est-ce pas Kyosuke ?

\- Qui t'as parlé de ça ? T'as vraiment les idées de travers parfois, mon pauvre Demak.

\- Qui est votre employeur ? l'interrompis Yûki, estomaquée de l'audace avec laquelle ils se mettaient à discuter comme si de rien était. Vous êtes mercenaires, je le sais. Dans quel but avait vous été engagés ? »

Kiryu tourna son attention vers elle et s'avança d'un pas dans sa direction, un sourire moqueur naissant sur son visage.

« Juste pour toi, ma belle. »

Un frisson la parcourut malgré elle. _Ces gars-là..._ Yûki dégaina brusquement son épée, provoquant un tintement strident en sortant de son fourreau. Bommer eu un sursaut de surprise, déconcerté par le changement radical d'attitude de la garde. C'était comme si une toute autre personne se trouvait soudain face à eux. Il émanait de cette fantassin une telle hargne, que même les flammes autour d'elle semblaient s'être éloignées d'effroi.

Demak siffla d'étonnement. Alors c'était ça, un Garde Royal ? Cela faisait longtemps qu'il ne s'était plus sentit aussi fébrile face à un adversaire. Il fit craquer son cou d'impatience. Il avait envie de la combattre, _maintenant_. Et peut importe ce que Kiryu ait à dire là dessus. Il en avait plus qu'assez de se battre contre des gardes au niveau pitoyable depuis maintenant plusieurs heures. Il avança un pied vers elle, les mains tremblantes sous l'excitation du duel.

Yûki resserra sa prise sur le manche de sa lame. La tension devenait presque palpable autour d'eux, comme deux meutes ennemis attendant un mouvement du clan adverse pour leurs sauter à la gorge. Il fallait qu'elle agisse maintenant. Elle savait que quelque chose de crucial lui échappait, mais chaque seconde de plus passée avec ces hommes entourés de flammes augmentait dangereusement ses chances d'être entraînée malgré elle dans un combat qui serait à son désavantage.

« Je vais vous demander une dernière fois de ramener vos Invocations et de me suivre sans broncher. Si vous ne coopérez pas, je me verrais dans l'obligation d'utiliser la force.

\- Oh, mais on attends que ça, grogna Demak d'excitation. Fais nous voir la puissance d'un membre de la Garde Royale dont ton pays semble si fier.

\- Tout doux mon grand, tu sais très bien qu'il ne faut surtout pas l'abîmer, l'avertit Kiryu.

\- S'ils sont aussi fort qu'on le dit, elle n'aura aucun mal à contrer mes attaques.

\- On a pas le temps pour ça Demak, et tu le sais très bien. Contente toi de faire ta partie du contrat, qu'on puisse se barrer d'ici en vitesse.

\- Une fois la mission accomplie je n'aurais plus l'occasion de me confronter à elle.

\- Si ça te tiens tant à cœur tu n'auras qu'à revenir plus tard te chercher un autre Garde Royal, là on a autre chose à faire que s'occuper de tes petites envies personnelles. »

Demak eu un grondement sinistre, les poils de son gorille s'hérissant au même moment de rage sous son armure. Hors de question que ce sale gosse se permette de lui manquer de respect sous prétexte qu'il menait les opérations.

Kiryu lui lança un regard d'avertissement, lui intimant clairement de ne pas l'obliger à sortir de ses gongs. Demak avait intérêt à se tenir à carreaux. Il n'était pas idiot. Il savait très bien que si Demak avait accepté de l'accompagner dans cette mission suicide ce n'était pas en premier lieu pour l'argent, mais par surtout par curiosité envers la force d'attaque de Metropolis. C'était un guerrier, il vivait uniquement dans le but de se confronter à d'autres combattants. Mais à cet instant précis, il n'avait vraiment pas besoin de devoir gérer les déviances de son camarade. Hors de question que ce gorille sociopathe vienne foutre en l'air sa mission à cause de ses stupides pulsions guerrières.

Profitant de l'agitation qui régnait entre les deux hommes, Yûki attrapa discrètement de sa main libre une fumigène de signalisation clipsée dans le bas de son dos. Sherry devait avoir commencé son tour de garde maintenant. Il fallait qu'elle signale au plus vite sa position dans le cas où la situation devrait dégénérer.

« Je ne ferais pas ça, si j'étais toi, l'avisa Kiryu d'un ton lugubre, sans détourner le regard de son acolyte. Nous ne voudrions pas alarmer inutilement la Garde et causer d'avantage de dégâts. »

Yûki figea instantanément sa main._ Comment a t-il pu voir ça ? Son regard n'est même pas tourné dans ma direction !_

Kiryu braqua son regard dans le sien, lui adressant un sourire amusé. _Impossible_, pensa t-elle en fronçant les sourcils, _il est physiquement impossible qu'il ait pu voir mon mouvement d'où il se trouve. Il aurait fallu qu'il soit derrière moi pour pouvoir vraiment voir ma main bouger._ Yûki sembla soudain comme heurtée par la foudre, un souvenir lui revenant brusquement en mémoire.

« Vous êtes Kiryu, n'est-ce pas ? Le Mercenaire Aux Cents Yeux.

\- Je vois que ma réputation me précède, dit-il l'air enjoué. Et à qui, si je puis me permettre, ai-je l'honneur ? »

Yûki garda le silence et fléchit les genoux, se mettant en position d'attaque.

Kiryu Kyosuke. Elle avait entendu des rumeurs à son sujet, comme quoi il était capable de voir d'absolument partout sans avoir à bouger d'un pouce, tout ça grâce à son Invocation. Impossible de le surprendre ou de jouer sur les feintes avec lui ; il les voyait toutes arriver de loin. Yûki avait apparemment vu juste en pensant qu'il serait celui qui lui poserait le plus de problème.

« Où est passé le bataillon qui occupait ce périmètre ? demanda t-elle sombrement, se rappelant des soldats qui étaient censés se trouver ici.

\- Oh, eux. Nous les avons tous mit dans cette vieille grange, là-bas. Ne t'en fais pas, ils sont tous sains et saufs. »

Elle tourna un instant son regard vers la remise abandonnée campée derrière le trio, épargnée par les flammes encerclant la plaine. La vieille chaîne rouillée utilisée pour verrouiller l'entrée avait été sectionnée, mais la porte restée fermée l'empêchait d'avoir un aperçu de l'intérieur. Impossible de savoir si les soldats étaient effectivement à l'intérieur, et surtout s'ils étaient en bonne santé.

Yûki plissa le front. Quelque chose ne tournait pas rond avec leur manière d'agir. Pourquoi restaient-ils là, à faire la conversation sans l'attaquer ?

« Combien de temps ça va encore prendre, Demak ? se plaignit Bommer. Ça a jamais été aussi long avant.

\- La ferme, Bommer. »

Yûki ne l'avait pas remarqué tout de suite à cause du flamboiement érubescent des flammes, mais le sceptre du singe était maintenant plus éclatant qu'un phare dans la nuit, luisant d'un éclat rougeoyant tel qu'il fallait plisser les yeux pour l'observer. C'était comme si... il était en train de se recharger. Yûki écarquilla ses yeux d'effroi. _Merde !_ songea t-elle soudain. _Ils essayent de me distraire depuis le début !_

« Elle a compris, dit sombrement Demak, crispant ses muscles d'anticipation sous sa cape en se penchant instinctivement vers l'avant, le regard sombre.

\- Merde, jura Kiryu. Bommer, balance tout ce que t'as ! »

Yûki eu juste le temps de lâcher son épée pour se jeter bras tendus sur la droite avant qu'un projectile armé ne vienne exploser à quelques mètres d'elle dans un bruit fracassant, provoquant une gigantesque déflagration en balayant des dizaines de kilos de terre dans les airs. S'écroulant durement au sol face contre terre, elle se protégea de justesse la tête des projections causée par l'explosion.

« Mais bordel fais gaffe à pas la tuer, crétin ! » s'égosilla Kiryu.

Yûki se relevait avec difficulté en s'appuyant sur ses coudes, retenant entre ses dents un gémissement de douleur. Elle s'était faite avoir comme une débutante. Depuis le début leurs petites discussions sans objectif n'avaient eu d'autre but que de gagner du temps, en attendant que ce maudit singe ait récupéré entièrement ses pouvoirs. Il devait sans doute les avoir épuisé en se battant contre les soldats du bataillon qui l'avait précédé.

Ils voulaient la capturer, vivante. C'était la seule explication possible au fait qu'ils ne l'ait pas attaqué jusqu'à présent, et qu'ils ne souhaitent pas la blesser. Et cette Invocation devait être leur atout principal dans cette entreprise. Ce devait être une sorte d'hypnotiseur ou quelque chose du genre, qui affluait sur l'esprit de son opposant pour le rendre inoffensif. Yûki réprima un grognement de frustration. Ces gars là avaient tout prévus depuis le départ.

Sur sa gauche, Demak s'élança brusquement en sprintant dans sa direction, profitant de la joute de ses deux acolytes pour foncer droit vers elle, prêt à la charger comme un taureau. Roulant sur le côté, Yûki détacha la fumigène de sa ceinture, l'arma et la tira droit vers le ciel, créant une énorme traînée de fumée rougeoyante qui s'élança en sifflant dans les airs à plus d'une centaine de mètre au dessus des arbres. Ces fumigènes étaient conçues pour être perceptibles même en pleine nuit, Sherry n'aurait aucun mal à repérer sa position depuis les remparts.

Rangeant en vitesse son arme vide dans son dos, elle bascula en avant pour se remettre sur pieds, et se sentit vaciller l'espace d'un instant. Merde, elle était sûrement déjà... Secouant rapidement la tête pour se ressaisir, elle aperçue juste à temps Demak fondre droit sur elle, un sourire tordant son visage irascible. Sans son épée réduite à néant par l'explosion, elle allait devoir repousser ce colosse au corps à corps. Heureusement pour elle, il avait plus l'air d'être du style à taper du poing plutôt qu'à se servir d'une arme. À moins de deux mètres d'elle, Demak s'élança dans une dernière impulsion, balançant son poing en direction de sa mâchoire. Levant les mains au niveau du buste pour feinter une attaque de face, Yûki balança son corps au dernier moment sur la gauche, attrapant au passage le poing de Demak qui lui était destiné, et utilisa son propre élan contre lui pour l'envoyer valser sur sa droite. Surprit, Demak partit s'écraser au sol quelques mètres plus loin, se balançant sur le côté juste à temps pour atterrir sur le dos.

Yûki se replaça au mieux sur ses appuis et posa ses deux mains sur ses genoux, quelque peu pantelante. Elle n'avait pas pensé que son ennemi serait aussi imposant que ça. S'il n'avait pas prit autant de vitesse dans sa course elle n'aurait sans doute pas pût le projeter aussi loin.

Étendu au sol, Demak était encore sous le choc. Comment pouvait-elle être encore à ce point réceptive après l'envoûtement que lui avait lancé son Invocation ? Il s'était fait contrecarrer avec une telle facilité que s'en était déconcertant. Il refoula un grognement de frustration. Il se foutait royalement de savoir par quel moyen cette garde arrivait à résister plus longtemps que prévu à son sort, ni combien de temps il lui faudrait pour fléchir. La seule chose qui l'intéressait était la manière dont il allait pouvoir renvoyer la pareil à cette petite farceuse pour le tour de passe-passe qu'elle venait de lui faire.

Resserrant la prise sur ses genoux, Yûki sentait son esprit osciller entre conscience et rudes vertiges. Elle savait qu'elle ne tiendrait plus très longtemps, et qu'elle ne serait pas capable de repousser une deuxième fois son ennemi s'il venait à la charger de nouveau. Et ces satanés tournis qui l'empêchaient de se concentrer pour appeler son Invocation... Elle jeta un œil vers Demak et aperçue le mercenaire récupérer peu à peu ses esprits, se retournant sur le sol pour tenter de se relever. Elle n'avait plus de temps à perdre.

Inspirant à plein poumons, Yûki se redressa complètement, ignorant les vertiges qui redoublaient d'intensité et se tourna avec empressement vers le brasier qui s'attisait à quelques mètres d'elle. Il fallait à tout pris qu'elle leurs dissimule son identité. Ces hommes là savaient déjà qu'elle faisait partie de la Garde Royale, s'ils venaient à apprendre toute son identité ainsi que ses relations avec Yusei, ils seraient capable de les utiliser contre Metropolis. Il était hors de question qu'elle devienne l'élément déclencheur d'une guerre entre nations. S'approchant de la fournaise, Yûki retira prestement sa veste d'uniforme et l'envoya avec force dans le brasier, faisant disparaître dans les flammes les sigles attestant de son grade de Général et Protectrice du Royaume.

La seconde d'après, elle sprintait en direction des arbres qui délimitaient le terrain vierge.

« Bommer, stoppes la ! hurla Kiryu. Il ne faut pas qu'elle puisse s'enfuir ! »

D'un signe de tête de la part de Bommer, l'immense Invocation au semblant de machine de guerre jeta ses bras mécaniques en avant et se mit à tirer des dizaines des projectiles enflammés sur la plaine, explosant tout autour de Yûki pour entraver ses mouvements. Le terrain jusque là épargné par les flammes s'embrassait comme un feu de paille sous les tirs de l'Invocation, formant une gigantesque masse de fumée noire et opaque au dessus du canton. Les émanations étaient si épaisses qu'il était impossible de discerner ses propres mains en les tendant devant soit.

« Stop, arrêtes tout ! Merde, on y voit que dalle maintenant. Est-ce que t'aperçois quelque-

\- M'enfuir ? railla soudain Yûki dans la brume. Qui t'as dit que je comptais me barrer, l'albinos ? »

Kiryu eu juste le temps de tourner la tête en direction de sa voix avant de sentir un poing s'écraser avec force droit sur son arcade sourcilière. Le choc de l'impact le fit s'écrouler violemment en arrière, coupant sa respiration l'espace d'un instant en heurtant le sol avec son dos. La petite vicelarde... Elle avait foncée délibérément vers les bordures de la plaine pour feinter sa fuite et obliger Bommer à balancer ses projectiles afin de l'empêcher de soit disant s'échapper. Elle savait que les explosions allaient créer un écran de fumée, et qu'elle pourrait l'utiliser à son avantage pour s'approcher d'eux sans qu'il ne puisse la repérer. C'était une sacré roublarde.

Kiryu chercha distraitement du bout des doigts une plaie au dessus de son œil gauche, et tiqua en discernant une entaille ouverte de la taille d'une pièce de monnaie en plein sur son sourcil. Il sentait la texture poisseuse du sang s'insinuer jusque sous ses ongles. C'est qu'elle en avait dans les bras, cette fille. Encore étourdit par le coup, il tenta de s'appuyer sur ses coudes pour se relever, lorsqu'il sentit un poids s'effondrer sur lui, le faisant de nouveau basculer en arrière dans un bruit sourd. Il s'étala brutalement au sol comme une étoile de mer, le souffle à nouveau coupé.

« Qu'est-ce que- ?... »

Incapable de soulever entièrement son buste, Kiryu releva comme il le put sa tête jusqu'à ce que son menton vienne se caler entre ses clavicules, où son nez entra en contact avec une chevelure duveteuse.

Étalée sur son torse, Yûki se débattait avec le reste de conscience qui subsistait encore en elle pour rester éveillée. Cet enchantement l'avait totalement vidé de ses forces. Après le coup qu'elle venait de donner à Kiryu, il ne lui restait même plus assez énergie pour tenir debout par elle-même. _Quelle humiliation_, pensa t-elle, couchée ainsi sur la poitrine de son assaillant sans rien pouvoir faire.

Le cou tendu dans une position saugrenue, Kiryu ne pouvait s'empêcher d'observer un instant cette demi-femme qui s'agitait faiblement sur lui. Vu de près elle semblait tellement fine, presque chétive. S'il entourait ses bras autour de sa taille, il était certain de pouvoir en faire entièrement le tour jusqu'à joindre ses propres mains. Elle était aussi beaucoup plus petite qu'il ne l'avait cru, c'est tout juste si elle devait lui arriver à l'épaule. Qu'elle ai réussit à envoyer balader Demak avec une telle aisance lui semblait d'autant plus hallucinant.

Les bras de la garde se remuèrent faiblement contre lui. Lentement, il approcha sa main de son visage pour dégager quelques mèches de cheveux, essayant de voir si elle s'était finalement assoupie. Immédiatement, il la sentit se tendre sur lui, et la seconde d'après un poing partit violemment vers sa mâchoire. Il attrapa de justesse son poignet avant que son poing ne vienne heurter son menton.

« Là, tout doux ma belle, susurra tendrement Kiryu en se tournant sur le côté pour la déposer en douceur sur le sol, son poignet toujours dans sa main. Il ne faudrait pas avoir à abîmer un joli minois comme le tiens, n'est-ce pas ? Bommer, héla t-il ensuite, le ton beaucoup plus atone, donne nous un peu de clarté, tu veux ? On voit que dalle ici.

\- C'est comme si c'était fait. »

De brusques bourrasques se mirent à souffler sur le terrain embrasé, générées par les immenses hélices de l'Invocation de Bommer, et en quelques secondes la plaine fût dégagée des flammes qui la consumaient ainsi que des émanations obscures qui embarrassaient leur vue.

Yûki sentait les dernières fibres de lucidité qu'il lui restait sombrer peu à peu dans l'inconscience. Elle détestait l'admettre, mais elle avait peur. Elle ne s'était pas retrouvée dans une situation de telle impuissance depuis des années. Renonçant à garder les yeux ouverts, elle dévisagea une dernière fois son assaillant, son tatouage étrange, ses yeux qui la fixaient avec intérêt, avant de sentir son esprit s'enliser dans la torpeur, incapable de résister d'avantage à ce sommeil imposé.

Kiryu observa avec curiosité la garde le fusiller d'un regard assassin dans ses derniers instants d'éveil, avant que son visage ne retombe mollement sur le sol, inconsciente. _Sacré Dieu_. Ses yeux ne correspondaient pas du tout à l'apparence fragile de son corps. Un sourire complice se forma sur ses lèvres. C'était les yeux d'une guerrière. Grand, sombre, avec des reflets cuivrés qui s'embrasaient à la lueur des dernières étincelles de flammes subsistant sur le terrain noirci par l'incendie. Des yeux graves, sérieux, ils lui rappelaient le regard de ceux qui avaient combattu et survécu à de nombreuses batailles. Le regard de quelqu'un qui avait vécu plus que son âge.

Kiryu réprima un frémissement d'extase. Pas de doute, il allait s'amuser avec elle. Quel dommage de devoir la livrer si vite à Godwin.

« Quelle fougue, commenta Bommer par dessus son épaule.

\- Bordel, c'est quoi cette meuf ? brailla Demak. Une ninja ? »

S'avançant avec rage vers le duo, Demak paraissait plus tendu que jamais. Sa cape noire était couverte de terre, et son visage noircie par les cendres sur lesquelles il s'était écrasé plus tôt. Il s'était fait ridiculisé, balancé au sol comme un simple novice puis ignoré comme s'il ne méritait pas d'avantage d'attention. Cette garde l'avait humilié, et il n'allait pas laisser passer cet affront. Mission ou pas, il aurait sa revanche sur cette metropolitienne avant d'arriver à Satellite.

Accroupie à côté d'elle, Kiryu continuait d'étudier silencieusement la garde endormie à même le sol, traçant inconsciemment des petits cercles avec son pouce sur le dos de son poignet. Elle était tellement petite couchée ainsi, encore plus petite avec ces yeux graves cachés derrières ses paupières closes. Mais même dans son sommeil, elle gardait cette expression dur qui lui donnait cet air imposant, malgré sa taille de lutin. Il ne pouvait que se retenir de rire en voyant son coéquipier fulminer au dessus de lui d'une rage quasi-meurtrière face à cette femme assoupie tranquillement sur le sol.

« Pas une ninja, souffla t-il en retirant une mèche de cheveux de son visage, une metropolisienne.

\- C'est qu'on t'entendrait presque ronronner, Kiryu, cracha Demak. Dépêches toi, mettons lui le bracelet et allons-y. J'ai pas envie de rester traîner plus longtemps ici, et on a de la route à faire. »

Kiryu se releva dans un soupir amusé, glissant les mains dans ses poches sans lâcher Yûki du regard. Devant le regard agacé de Demak, il fît claquer sa langue d'ennui et passa devant ses deux coéquipiers en enjambant nonchalamment Yûki, un masque d'indifférence sur son visage.

« Bommer, attrape la. On s'en va. »

* * *

_Petite info sur les Invocations que j'attribue aux personnages : ce sont toujours jusqu'à présent des monstres issus du Deck du personnage concerné, le plus souvent leur carte maitresse. Ainsi pour ce chapitre:_

_Bommer : sa Forteresse Volante FEU DU CIEL ( Oui oui, les majuscules font bien partie du nom originel. ) _

_Demak : son Singe Sorcier ( Oui, parce que je ne __pouvais décemment pas lui mettre son espèce de ouistiti géant de Pactisant des Ténèbres, l'Esprit de la Terre Immortel Cusillu, ça l'aurait pas fait. Du tout. )  
_

_Pour ce qui est de la prochaine publication, je n'ai pas d'idée même approximative de son arrivée. Je posterais le chapitre suivant lorsqu'il sera, ben, près. Les dates butoirs et les quotas à respecter ça m'a jamais vraiment réussit. _

_Sinon l'autre nuit j'ai rêvé qu'on enlevait Yûki en l'enfermant dans une de ces vieilles malle en bois sombre avec des lanières en cuir, et qu'on la trainait ainsi __jusqu'aux portes de Domino City, où elle en sortait comme si de rien était et partait tranquillement en direction du palais de Jack avec l'immense __malle à la main. La seconde d'après ils se retrouvaient tout les deux dans une montgolfière, et ils chantaient à s'en briser les cordes vocales __en survolant une immense forêt de pins. _

_Voilà voilà. _

_C'est la première fois que je rêve d'un de mes personnages, c'est assez cool je dois dire, __même si c'était franchement étrange._

_J'attends toujours avec une grande impatience vos avis, si vous en avez bien sur. Vous en avez forcement au moins un, non ?_

_Ciao !_

**_H._**

* * *

_Petit lexique de fin de chapitre, sur des trucs et choses utiles à savoir ou à se rappeler, si vous avez du temps à perdre. Je le reposterais autant dans les chapitres qui suivront si jamais des choses se rajoutent avec le temps. Ça m'a bien occupé durant mes pannes d'inspirations._

_**Invocation** : Esprit aux pouvoirs fabuleux venant d'un autre monde coexistant avec celui des hommes, capable de passer d'un univers à l'autre en choisissant un humain pour devenir son Invocation. L'esprit met alors sa force au service de l'humain qu'il a choisit lorsque celui-ci le demande, et le protège en tout temps à la manière d'un gardien. Le lien entre l'Invocateur et son esprit est souvent très fort, et il n'est pas rare de voir une Invocation se lier à la famille de son humain, et se léguer de parent à enfant comme un héritage familial._

_**Invocateur** : Personne possédant une Invocation. Le titre d'Invocateur est souvent synonyme de puissance, et beaucoup d'entre eux affichent leur esprit avec fierté au cours de duel avec d'autres Invocateurs afin de mesurer leurs pouvoirs. Parmi les centaines d'Invocations existantes, les dragons sont connus par les hommes pour être parmi les plus puissantes mais aussi les plus rares, rendant leurs Invocateurs souvent célèbres de part les royaumes._

_**Metropolis** : Royaume vaste et ensoleillé situé en bord d'océan et composé principalement de plaines et de vallées. Sa capitale, qui porte le même nom que le royaume, a la particularité de posséder d'immenses remparts réputés imprenables qui entourent la totalité de la cité. Il est connu des autres royaumes pour ses terres agricoles fertiles, ses nombreux festivals et fêtes et ses citoyens patriotiques très attachés à leur famille royale._

_**Spartan** : Royaume situé à l'Ouest de Metropolis, connu pour ses forêts épaisses, ses nombreux lacs et ses femmes au fort caractère. Il est dirigé par le roi Hideo Izayoi et sa femme Setsuko, qui entretiennent depuis de longue années une forte amitié avec le roi et la reine du royaume de Metropolis._

_**Satellite** : Royaume situé à la frontière nord de Metropolis ayant été par le passé le théâtre de nombreuses guerres civiles, et le champ de bataille principal de plusieurs grands conflits entres divers royaumes ennemis qui ont entièrement ravagé le pays. Les dirigeants se succèdent les uns après les autres sans rester plus de quelques années, et le royaume a fini par devenir une terre d'accueil pour toutes sortes de brigands, mercenaires et autres scélérats. Le temps y est souvent maussade et pluvieux, et de nombreux villages et villes détruits durant les guerres sont restés abandonnés à l'état de ruines, et constitue des refuges pour les pauvres, les truands et les nombreux marchés noirs. C'est une contrée extrêmement renfermée sur elle-même et très rancuniers envers les autres royaumes qui ont totalement dévasté leurs terres par le passé, et ne leurs ont offert aucune aide après coup._

_**Domino** : Royaume situé au nord de Satellite, constitué en grande partie de nombreuses montagnes rocheuses et connu pour son climat souvent frais. Il est régenté par le roi Jack Atlas, réputé pour être aussi froid et brut que son pays. Il gère sa nation d'un main de fer depuis son jeune âge, et a fermement l'intention de restaurer la gloire passé de son pays par tout les moyens._


End file.
